Hecho en Transilvania
by paula kagome maria
Summary: Las criaturas de la noche ya no soportaran mas obstáculos, quieres esclavizar a la raza humana ya, así que confían en el plan revolucionario de un híbrido "Len Kagamine" pero que pasara cuando el se de cuenta de que Rin no es cualquier Chica
1. Epilogo

**Hola no soy la dueña de esta cuenta, soy una amiga cercana, no diré mi nombre pero pueden decime Majo(?), a mi no me gusta hacerme paginas sociales Xd, no se por qué así que vivo a costilla de las que María Paula XD hace un tiempo he leído las historias de Vocaloid mas específicamente las de RinXLen :P y se me ocurrió "Quiero hacer una" así que le pedí a mi amiga que me diera la contraseña de esta cuenta, ella me dijo "No, Créate una propia" así que decidí no hacerle caso y preguntarle a su hermana pequeña si se sabia la contraseña me dio un par de opciones y pude entrar "Eso Majo" así que dependo plenamente de ustedes Voy a hacer un Capi LARGO así que ustedes me dirán Continúala así ella tendrá que dejármela continuar "Muaajaaa" si soy un poco mala necesito mas de 5 comentarios, Por favor (Hace cara de perrito, gato, Conejo, lo que quieran XD) estaré eternamente agradecida con ustedes, si no les gusta la historia digan sin miedo "No vete a la *¨^$% y deja de fastidiar " yo lo aceptare, no se muy bien de eso de las clasificaciones así que la dejare como esta pero debo advertir que soy muy pervertida "y si tengo la misma edad que la dueña de la cuenta" bien ahora no pierdo mas tiempo hablando y les presento mi Fick (No se bien como se dice…perdón por mi ignorancia) a pero antes si ustedes les gusta mucho mi historia no se contengan y digan "Carajo, escribes mejor que la dueña" XD así puedo seguir a costilla de mi amiga sin tener que crearme tediosas cuentas "Jo Jo" **

**Titulo de la obra:** _Hecho en Transilvania_ (Yo tengo un mal concepto de esa ciudad, pueblo no sé que Carajos sea pero creo que halla hay monstros, No me Juzguen Xd)

En un oscuro bosque lleno de criaturas espantosas y crueles que día a día solo piensan en como hacer para salir de sus prisiones para poder esclavizar a la raza humana, pero ese día no, todas las criaturas habían dejado a un lado sus diferencias y sus deseos egoístas solo por una razón "Derrotar a la que traería la luz", las brujas tenían un plan infalible "Hechizarla, convertirla en un animal, nunca desarrollaría su potencial" Pero los Gnomos comenzaron a molestarse lo mejor seria "Encerrarla bajo tierra para que nunca pudiera recibir el poder de la luz" pero las hadas no estaban muy seguras así que tintinearon y dijeron "hay que encerrarla en una torre embrujada así nunca podrá escapar y vencernos" pero todos los planes ya se habían hecho en diferentes cuentos que las madres cuentan a sus hijos antes de irse a dormir, necesitaban algo nuevo, algo que nunca antes se hubiera concebido, algo que pasaría a la historia, pero ¿Qué? Esa era la gran incógnita de los detestables seres

-Criaturas de la oscuridad, nunca antes vistas, que desafían la ciencia y la lógica, yo los puedo ayudar-Dijo Un chico alto de pelo Rubio, largo y sedoso a simple vista recogido en una moña alta, sus rasgos eran finos y varoniles, sus ojos eran dos hermosos zafiros que brillaban en la oscuridad, u nariz respingada y sus labios sensuales tenían una retorcida mueca que lo hacia ver endemoniadamente sexi-Por que pensar en planes estúpidos, dejen ya esa etapa de cuentos de hada, y evolucionemos juntos a una etapa mas adulta-Dijo con sabiduría el Joven al salir completamente de la oscuridad del bosque se pudo ver que vestía una gran túnica negra, atrás tenia un adorno o mejor dicho un símbolo que le daba el rango de graduado en hechicería-Yo tengo un Plan que de seguro a nadie se le ocurrió, un plan tan malévolo, tan frio y también estructurado que a todos ustedes se le pondrá los pelos de punta-Todas las criaturas mágicas se asombraron de la forma de hablar de aquel joven, pero las brujas como siempre no se lo comieron entero y preguntaron

-Y tú quien te crees que eres, tu capa simboliza que eres hechicero pero tu olor es el de un demonio, no me digas que eres un pobre hibrido que se las vino a dar de importante

-No Al contrario, no soy cualquier hibrido, le diré que he heredado la magia de un hechicero completo y puedo hacer encantamientos mejor que nadie, pero también he heredado la pasión de un demonio al igual que sus grandes habilidades, se podría decir que estoy a su completo servicio, si aceptan el plan que les estoy ofreciendo

Las brujas no muy convencidas pero presionadas por los demás seres decidieron hacer el trato-Necesitamos que Firmes-El Joven pincho con uno de sus colmillos su dedo índice de forma sensual haciendo que las ninfas y guardianas del bosque se derritieran, sonrió de una forma de perversión que demostraba lo ansioso que estaba de efectuar este plan puso su dedo en el contrato y escribió claramente "Len Kagamine", el juego apenas comenzaba y el seria el único ganador

-.-.-.-.-.-.

A Kilómetros de allí se encontraba una gran mansión escondida detrás de las montañas, La edificación era hermosa, estaba rodeado de un enorme jardín, en donde se podían apreciar las millones de especies de planta que habían, sus matorrales estaban perfectamente cortados y estaba lleno de hermosas esculturas echas de fino mármol, si seguías el camino de piedras doradas llegarías a las puertas de la mansión, una majestuosa puerta de Madera con gráficos finamente tallados y pulidos atreves de los años, al abrir la puerta entrabas a un mundo de lujos, las paredes tenían colores pasteles con detalles dorados como flores o espadas, la alfombra de todo el suelo era suave y aterciopelada, los ventanales estaban decorados con finas cortinas largas y suaves, sus muebles eran de la madera mas rara y cara de todo el mundo acolchados con tela purpura y fina, sus telarañas (Para los incultos son como bombillas pero grandes no se por qué Carajos le dicen telarañas ni me importa) estaban echas de diamantes, para resumir era una mansión muy lujosa pero no se podía decir lo mismo de sus habitantes

Mas al norte había una gran biblioteca en donde reposaba en una silla una Chica de Cabello Aguaverde, su sedoso y lacio cabello llegaba hasta el suelo, su fina cara parecía de porcelana, sus hermosos ojos de igual color que su cabello estaban acobijados por sus largas y finas pestañas, su cuerpo era perfectos con hermosas curvas y pequeños atributos, llevaba un vestido que dejaba ver sus largas piernas a simple vista su piel se veía blanca y suave, el vestido era agua verde sencillo sin escote ni demás haciéndola ver tierna, tenia varios accesorios de oro y diamante y un hermoso anillo en su dedo índice, entre sus delicadas manos tenia un libro desgastado, estaba tan entretenida en su lectura que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba observando, mas específicamente una Joven casi de su misma edad con cabello corto y rubio llevaba en la corona de su cabecita una hermosa diadema blanca con una rosa a un lado mientras que su flequillo era recogido por unas pinzas blancas con detalles brillantes, su cara era tan bien fina, sus ojos eran dos hermosas lagunas que tenia un hermoso brillo, su nariz pequeña y sus labios finos pero carnosos, llevaba puesto un vestido amarillo con detalles delicados de blanco en los pliegues el vestido le llegaba tres dedos arriba de la rodilla dejando ver sus esbeltas piernas, su cuerpo era proporcionado y pequeño a la vez, ella solo llevaba un hermoso collar con una clave de sol en oro puro, miraba intensamente a la joven al frente de ella, tan sumergida en ese libro que había leído ya tantas veces

-Rin, si estas tan aburrida por que no bajas a Comer-Llamo una Mujer desde la Puerta, Tenia un pelo largo y lacio Rubio al igual que las muchachas en la biblioteca tenia la cara fina, pero tenia alguna líneas de expresión causadas por los años ya vividos, sus ojos eran de un azul ya apagado, era bastante alta y aunque ya tenia varios años de edad tenia un cuerpo hermoso y una piel nívea y suave

-No se Mamá, es que se esta muy a gusto aquí-Dijo la Joven en broma-Además quiero saber donde esconde Miku ese libro para poder leerlo, la aludida solo rodo los ojos

-Rin, Cuantas veces te he dicho-Agarro la muñeca de su hija haciendo que se levantara un poco-Que Miku lo lleva entre las Nalgas-Y con esto echaron a correr-¡Por eso se le ven tan cuadradas!-Las dos Rubias se sentaron bajo una mesa de un pequeño mirador escondido entre lo matorrales de rosas, mientras oían como la enfurecida Miku las buscaba por toda la mansión-A eso es lo que me levanta todas la mañanas

-Mamá, Padre nos va a regañar otra vez-Le dijo como un pequeño regaño Rin a su Madre

-Hay, el siempre esta afuera no entiende mi gran satisfacción al hacer una broma, claro me tiene encerrada-dijo dramáticamente-Me prometió la luna y el sol y me tiene aquí como una muñeca, no puedo hacer nada, todo era mas sencillo cuando solo era hija de un noble y no la esposa de semejante emperador-Dijo con melancolía la señora

-Como Digas-Dijo divertida la Joven

-Oye Rin-Dijo en tono más "Privado"-Ya sabes como celebrar tu mayoría de edad

-Pues ya sé que me harán una Fiesta con nobles y personas que no conozco, así que para que lo preguntas-Dijo la chica tocando con cuidado un botón de rosa

-Es que Hija, nunca te he visto con chicos ni nada por el estilo, tu primera Miku tiene muchas citas, y pues tu tienes varios pretendientes por que no aceptas a ninguno-Dijo con tristeza la mujer

-Por que ninguno me agrada son tan superficiales, yo quiero algo…no se especial, yo quiero a alguien que sepa como tratarme, a alguien que me entienda no pido que sea súper guapo, pero quisiera que al menos no tuviera una cara de loco, demente y que siempre me sonriera tan extravagantemente que me asustara con solo mirarlo-dijo la Chica al recordar al ultimo caballero que se le confeso

-Si definitivamente era muy raro a mí también me daba escalofríos-Dijo la Madre, ya saliendo de su escondite, para ayudar a su hija

Al momento de la cena La señora de la casa como siempre tuvo su respectivo regaño por hacer esa clase de bromas, Lenka y Rinto Hatsume eran la pareja de aventureros mas reconocidos mundialmente habían viajado a todas partes descubriendo tesoros escondidos, que variaban desde esculturas estimadas en millones como reliquias de las mas remotas dinastías, hace un tiempo cuando Lenka quedo embarazada, decidieron hacer un pueblo al estilo antiguo en donde reunieron a las personas mas adineradas del mundo y crearon un mundo para ellos solos en donde volvían a sus raíces pero sin olvidar el glamour, en la mansión solo Vivian ellos tres pero hace poco el hermano de Rinto le pidió que cuidara de Miku así que ella se esta quedando temporalmente ahí

Habían pasado ya varios días, y se aproximaba el cumpleaños de la Pequeña Rin, toda la familia Hatsume y Megurine se reunieron solo para celebrar esta gran fecha donde al fin Rin alcanzaba su mayoría de edad, todo estaba planeado, la comida seria extravagante con platillos de todo el mundo, artistas reconocidos a nivel mundial y solo estrellas de categoría, una fiesta exclusiva, pero para Rin no seria nada especial, pues sabia que seria como otros bailes o fiestas que organizaba su familia, ella ya conocía a todos los artistas, cantantes y demás, así que no le emocionaba tanto la idea, ella a veces quería tener amigas de verdad, con la que pudiera hablar día y noche, ir de compras, hacer piyama das, preocuparse por los estudios y calorías que te hacen engordar pero no, a ella le enseñaban profesores exclusivos, un chef profesional balanceaba su dieta, tenia una coordinadora de ejercicio personal que la mantenía en forma, un diseñador que le hacia la ropa que ella quería, a su talla, casi nunca usaba el mismo vestido ya que tenia muchos, pensaran que sonaba egoísta tener todo lo que ella tiene y pedir una vida normal, pero es que a veces eso agobiaba, todo el mundo esta pendiente de ti, de como vives de que comes, de como esta tu situación sentimental actual, ella solo quería tener lo necesario, no pasarse a estos extremos, era a veces aburrido no luchar para conseguir algo, ella podía ir ahora mismo a cualquier parte del mundo que quisiera, podía hacer lo que quisiera prácticamente, eso era lo que la agobiaba ella nunca lucharía, nunca tendría ambiciones por que ya las cumplió sin tener que esforzarse ni un poco

-Rin, ¿Por qué miras con tanta nostalgia el cielo?-le pregunto su madre entrando completamente en su cuarto

-No lo se, a veces siento que en mi vida, no hay sueños ni ambiciones

-Hija, sé que ya debes saberlo, pero te lo recordare, SIEMPRE en esta dura vida habrá algo que no logres conseguir sin antes luchar

-Estas segura-Dijo mirándola fijamente

-Creme Preciosa-Me abrazo y luego de eso entro su Padre a la habitación

-Sabes Rin-Dijo Rinto sentándose al frente de su hija-Estos últimos Meses he recorrido todos los lugares del mundo para encontrar algo tan especial solo para ti-Dicho esto saco de su mochila un paquete hermosamente adornado blanco con cintas y estrellas azules-Toma espero y te agrade

Rin Miro sorprendida el paquete y lo abrió lentamente, cuando por fin quito las cintas abrió la caja y quito el papel de encima del objeto que estaba adentro de la caja cuando por fin lo encontró pudo ver bien que es lo que era, un hermoso Muñeco, con cabello rubio tan suave y real que parecía humanos unos ojos de zafiro, y una capa negra que cubría su hermosa vestimenta que consistía en una botas como para estar en el zonas montañosas un pantalón largo, una camisa blanca con una chaqueta de piel-O por Dios-la Chica no pudo decir mas era lo mas precioso que le habían regalado, no sabia por que pero le encantaba-Donde lo encontraste

-En las profundidades de los bosques de Transilvania-Dijo su padre en tono de terror, lo que provoco en la chica mas curiosidad

**Haber de Ustedes depende que continúe**


	2. Un Muñeco Magico

Hola queridos lectores, verán María Paula (por si no lo sabían así se llama la dueña de esta cuenta XD) se entretuvo haciendo los subtítulos de un video, bueno hace unos momentos lo vi le quedo muy bien, además de que esta encartada con tareas (yo las hago los últimos días de vacaciones, si soy muy vaga, así que no esperen que actualice diario) y pues no se ha dado cuenta de que ya me he metido en su cuenta y he puesto una historia, gracias a los que empezaron a comentar ya vi que llevo cinco comentarios, podre seguir aquí, voy a responder a todos sus comentarios cuando termine la historia ósea al final, ya dicho esto sigan comentando, Plisssss, yo llenare todas sus expectativas, lo juro (como buena niña) ahora sin mas aquí va la historia, asi y en el capi anterior se me olvido describir a Rinto lo siento

**Titulo:**_ Hecho en Transilvania_

**Capitulo 2:** _Un muñeco mágico _(Dato curioso en los capis solo va a narrar una persona turnándose como a mi me plazca, hoy narrara Rin)

Como se esperaba de mis Padres la fiesta fue un gran éxito, los artistas se presentaron, entreteniendo a todo los invitados, los bocadillos fueron exquisitos, la decoración hermosa y recibí muchos regalos, algunos eran grandes, otros eran pequeños pero valiosos, había de toda clase reliquias, joyas, álbumes (de musica) y otras cosas de gran valor-Muy bien estos discos los pondremos en el salón de música en la sección actual-les decía mi padre a los Empleados, El era una persona bastante alta, su pelo era corto y rubio y al igual que yo se recogía el flequillo con unos ganchos, tenia unos ojos azul y su rostro era varonil y duro, al igual que todo su cuerpo de verdad era difícil de desobedecer a alguien como mi Padre-Bien Rin ya todo esta guardado, asi que puedes irte a dormir

-Papá, ya soy mayor-me miro fijamente-Pero esta siendo sueño-Dije mientras me recostaba en mi mullida cama

-Buenas noche princesa-Dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla, para luego retirarse de mi cuarto

Cuando por fin estuve sola en mi cuarto, fui a uno de los estantes de mi habitación saque el libro que tantas veces Miku había leído y que al final conseguí, pero debía leerlo rápido para que no se diera cuenta, luego busque en mi armario pasando la sección de zapatos y cinturones encontré el estante donde ponía a mis muñecos de valor, en el centro estaba el que recientemente había adquirido se veía tan hermoso ahí sentado, sus zafiros brillaban en la oscuridad como si tuvieran vida, como si estuviera en un hechizo alargue mi mano y acaricie el sedoso cabello del muñeco para luego cogerlo con delicadeza, cuando por fin deje de admirarlo por tanto tiempo lo puse en mi pecho sintiendo de inmediato que estaba tibio pero decidí ignorarlo, luego cogí una manta, almohada y me puse una mullidas pantuflas para salir a mi balcón, puse el libro y al muñeco sobre una mesa y acerque una silla le puse la manta y la almohada, cuando estaba ya cómoda y abrigada, agarre al muñeco que había bajado de temperatura lo puse sobre mi regazo y me dispuse a leer el libro

Abrí con cuidado el libro pues tenia miedo de dañarlo y hacer enojar a Miku, no había una portada ni nada que me diera una idea de como se llamaba el libro, así que me dispuse a leerlo directamente

_**Día 1:**__ Las criaturas cumplieron su misión encerrarme a mi entre el paralelo de dos dimensiones, no se como escapar de esto sin dañar el paralelo, si llegara a usar algún poder o a moverme a alguna dimensión en especifico dañaría el equilibrio de estas haciendo que todo el mundo colapsar asi que no me queda mas que escribir en este pequeño librito, que me ha regalado la única persona a la que voy a amar, así que como empiezo, hace mucho tiempo, cuando era pequeña, mis padres y toda mi familia me entreno solo para una cosa y era ser la "Portadora de la Luz" o como me llamaban las criaturas "La que traería la Luz", y este libro lo voy a llenar con todo lo que se, para que cuando la Próxima heredera de la "Luz" pueda vencer a las criaturas y liberarme _

Al mirar las demás páginas había hechizos, tutoriales de como hacer unos audífonos, collares y baritas que traerían la "Luz"-Miku Habrá intentado hacer alguno-Le pregunte al muñeco, ahora que volvía a sentirlo, estaba otra vez tibio, acaso seria mi imaginación, me pare de la silla al volver a poner las cosas en el puesto, excepto Mi muñeco y el libro, mire mi reloj y me di cuenta de que faltaba una hora para que empezara a amanecer, no me había demorado mucho, asi que saque un libro y copie todo lo que había en el libro, absolutamente todo mientras que el muñeco seguía a mi lado, me daba pena dejarlo en los estantes, no quería que tocara el suelo por que pensé que eso aria que se pusiera frio

Ya eran las nueve de la mañana cuando por fin termine de copiar todo el libro, lo puse en el estuche en donde lo encontré me puse una bata y salí con mi muñeco así la habitación de Miku, sabia que la había cerrado con llave así que mejor me dirigí al jardín, allí me subí con agilidad a un mirador y de ahí salte para agarrarme del balcón de Miku, trepe mas arriba hasta que por fin logre tocar el piso de este, camine así la puerta y la abrí con un gancho, al entrar a la habitación me di cuenta de que estaba oscura aunque fuera de día, así que tendría mucho cuidado, comenze gateando por el suelo hasta llegar a la mini librería de ella, saque dos biblias y me ti el libro el cual saque del pequeño bolso que llevaba luego de ver mi trabajo echo saque otra vez mi muñeco lo abrace, Salí del cuarto de Miku por la puerta y la cerré tras de mi– Lo Logramos-Dije mientras hacia que mi muñequito chocara los cinco

Luego de esto me dirigí hacia mi cuarto otra vez, y me acosté a esperar a que me llamaran para el almuerzo, ya acostada otra vez en mi cama me di cuenta de lo infantil que me veía durmiendo con este muñeco y mas haber echo todo lo que hice con el, lo alce y lo mire por unos momento, que irónico cuando era pequeña casi no me gustaban los muñecos y ahora que he cumplido mi mayoría de edad duermo con uno, lo volví a abrazar estaba tan tibio que casi puedo jurar que sentí un latido de el-Debo estar alucinando-dije mientras que me rendía al sueño

-Rin, Querida-me daban suaves empujones

-Si..-Dije en un largo bostezo

-Niña ya es hora del almuerzo, y que haces durmiendo con ese muñeco ayer cumpliste 15-me dijo mi madre asombrada

-Si ya lo se-Dije mientras me paraba e iba a ducharme

-Rin deja al muñeco- A veces ella molestaba mucho

Lugo de un relajante y largo baño, me aliste para ir a almorzar, con mi muñeco en mano (imagínense eso)-Amor, quieres que le demos a tu muñequito una silla propia-Dijo burlona mi prima Miku 

-Rin, ese muñeco no creo que sea para jugar-Me dijo mi padre mientras se tomaba su vivo

-Y ya le tienes nombre-Dijo Miku, con una vocecita chillona

-Miku, basta, solo lo traje conmigo por que creo que es especial-No debi decirlo ya que estallo en carcajadas

-Si lo que Dijas, Rin no espera mejor Rincita-Dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza

-Basta las dos, por favor compórtense-Dijo mi Padre dándole fin a nuestra discusión

**Continuara eso sigue dependiendo de ustedes XD **

**Bien les voy a dar buenas noticias si tengo cinco comentarios en cada capitulo no me importa que haya pasado una hora publicare nuevo Capi, asi es lo que oyeron pero les dire que no valen anónimos, ni mucho menos repetidos, claro esta en el mismo capitulo**

**Ahora a Devolver Comentarios **

**Rin Kag02: **_**Tranquila esto no es de drama, es pura ¡aventura! Aunque claro tal vez tenga una que otra escena en donde uno diga pobrecita, pero no a mi no me gusta el drama, me encanta la acción, la aventura, el humor y el romance así que tu tranquila y yo nerviosa**_

**Kami pon-pon: **_**como me gusto tanto tu comentario decidí valerlo solo esta vez, y tranquilo si recibo mi paga de 5 comentarios pondré Diario aunque cortos claro esta pero palabra es palabra**_

**LeslieOtaniX3: **_**A la orden mi capitán XD lo seguiré pero recuerda sin mis cinco comentarios, pondré cuando una persona con orejas y cola de gato se me acerque y me robe el paraguas y luego diga "A los gatitos no nos justa mojarnos" he dicho XD**_

**Hachune-chan01:**_** Que bien que la historia te hubiera fascinado de esto vivo de hacerlos felices, y bueno yo también espero que me la sigan prestando XD, por otro lado lo que dijiste (acaso soy tan obvia) Pues en algo tienes razón y te daré un pequeño adelantito porque me gusto tu comentario, si es Len XD**_

**Ashira23:**_**Pues muchas gracias por comentar y tranquilo mira ya llego la Continuación, espero que la disfrutes y te sigas pasando **_

**Eso es Todo por hoy espero mis 5 comentarios XD pero tranquilos no me enojare si recibo mas**


	3. Esto es gracioso

**Hola no conseguí los 5 comentarios Solo Tres y eso me pone muy triste siento que tal vez no estoy haciendo esto bien…así que daré lo mejor de mi LO JUROOO, espero que este capi sea de su agrado trabaje en el luego de ver que no iba a lograr mi objetivo, además ya mi amiga dijo que me dejaría (Hurra) así ya no tengo tanta presión muy pronto hare que escriba mi ficha en el Perfile así que les aviso para que la lean :P y hablando de eso vieron el Nick que conseguí esta increíble (o eso creo) me dicen que les parece a mi me gusto la saque de un video que esta viendo hace unos días de Neko 96**

**Titulo: **_Hecho en Transilvania_

**Capitulo 3: **_Esto es Gracioso (_**aquí narrara Rin)**

Luego de la cena con mi prima soportando sus múltiples burlas pude irme al jardín a caminar un poco, mira alrededor y me di cuenta de que pronto iba a llover, lamentando mi mala suerte volví a mi habitación hay me cuestione de por que me iba a todos lados ahora con este muñequito ya estaba grandecita además estaba usando diminutivos que me pasaba-Que me pasa no eres real y no importa si te dejo en el suelo no te pondrás frio-estaba a punto de arrogarlo al suelo pero me dio miedo así que lo puse con cuidado en mi cama y por un momento se me paso disculparme con el-Estoy mal-Dije suspirando-Estoy aburrida-Dije recostándome en la cama y por un momento desee que el muñeco de verdad pudiera entenderme pero eso era imposible-A veces quisiera tener amigas-dije tristemente y mire alrededor de mi habitación y pude distinguir las hojas que escribí ayer-Eso es-Me acerque a ella y empecé a chequearlas y algo llamo mi atención

_**Protectores de la Luz**_

_Como toda persona importante la "Portadora de la Luz" tiene un guardián el cual esta calificado para guiar a la "Portadora de la Luz" el siempre estará al lado de ella pues también están destinados a terminar juntos pero pocas veces terminaran unidos pues la "Portadora de Luz" siempre se sacrificara y así a sido por que nadie nunca ha roto el destino pues cada vez las criaturas de la oscuridad se vuelven mas poderosas_

_Cuando encuentres a tu guardián, muy seguramente será a la edad de los 18 como regalo de cumpleaños tienes que invocarlo así que sigue las siguientes instrucciones_

Pare de leer y mire fijamente a mi muñeco y pensé en lo que había leído seria grandioso si eso me llegara a pasa yo una "Portadora de la Luz" y el mi guardián viviendo una experiencia romántica llena de aventuras si seria increíble por que no seguir las instrucciones solo para divertirme un poco

_**Paso 1:**__ ponga al muñeco dentro de una estrella de cinco puntas echa de cosas personales _

-"Bien eso sonó satánico pero ya que a buscar artículos míos personales, que sera, que sera, ya se anillos antiguos que tengo"-Fui hacia mi armario y saque varios anillos muy personales y los puse en forma de estrella

_**Paso 2:**__ Pon en casa punta un pedazo de tos uña_

_-_"pero me las acabo de arreglar, ya que a sacrificarse se dijo"-Me corte las uñas y la spuse en cada punta

_**Paso 3: **__Pon al muñeco en el centro de esta_

Al fin algo fácil cogí con cuidado al muñeco y lo puse en el centro de la estrela

_**Ultimo Paso: **__Ahora recita" Guardián de la Portadora de Luz_

_Ya has esperado demasiado a que te invoquen hoy _

_Tu ama te esta llamando así que sal y cumple tu destino"_

Eso mismo dije y espere algunos minutos a ver si algo pasaba con el muñeco pero no pasaba absolutamente nada-Soy una idiota-dije en voz alta y empecé a recoger uno a uno mis anillos, era una tonta como se me ocurrió que eso de verdad funcionaria menos mal que nadie me vio o si no de verdad hubiera pasado mucha vergüenza, al guardar y recoger todo vi al muñeco que seguí en el suelo, me acerque a él y lo sujete con cuidado ahora lo sentía como un muñeco como cualquiera ya ni siquiera me daba cosa que se callera directamente al suelo y ya no tenia ese pequeño calor que antes tenia que habría pasado

-Que esperas exactamente

-pues no sé que el hechizo o rito allá funcionado y que el muñeco empiece a hablar

-Oye mírame-Mire al que me hablaba y en ese momento me di cuenta que alguien estaba en mi habitación, un desconocido y mas específicamente alguien muy parecido a mi-Sorprendida, no puedo creer e estado aquí un par de minutos y tu ibas de aquí a allá y no te volteaste a ver hacia la cama-Ne ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba cubriendo con una cobija

-Que te pasa…no puedes entrar en mi habitación así como así-Estaba enojada y sorprendida y me levante dispuesta a quitarlo de mi cama, al levantarme pude apreciar que estaba acostado cubierto hasta la cintura con mi cobija dejando su torso completamente desnudo-Qui…qui…ta…te de mi cama-Trate de vocalizar pues no dejaba de ver lo guapo que era

-Segura que quieres que lo haga-Dijo levantándose un poco y pude notar que estaba completamente desnudo

-¡No alto no lo hagas!-Dije mirando para otro lado y tapándome la cara

-Pero al fin decídete-Pronto pude notar el movimiento de las sabanas y como él se las quitaba completamente así que intente tapar mi cara lo mejor que pudiera para no ver nada pasaron varios minutos y sentí los pasos de él acercándose a mi con cada paso mi piel se erizaba mas e inconscientemente comencé a alejarme

-¿Quien eres?-trate de hacer conversación mientras miraba una escapatoria

-Soy tu Guardián Len Kagamine-De verdad había funcionado

-Entonces yo soy una…-Dije volteándome y mirándolo directamente a los ojos

-"Portadora de la Luz"-Dijo sonriéndome

-Eso es increíble-Mire al suelo olvidando el pequeñísimo detalle de que ese chico estaba desnudo-Puedes ponerte algo de ropa

-¿Ropa que es eso?-dijo burlonamente mientras yo estaba llegando a mis límites

**Continuara**

**Bueno y aquí el fin si ya sé que hago los capis cortos pero entiendan no conseguí mis cinco comentarios entonces estoy triste además de que casi no tengo tiempo de sentarme en el computador **

**Ashira23: si lo se estuvo corto y lo siento**

**rin kag02: Que bien que te haya gustado espero que disfrutes este también**

**YuzukiToriOnee-san: Esta bien gracias intentare mejorar**


	4. Conociendo mejor a tu Reflejo

**WUJUUU¡ Si adivinen que tuve mis 5 comentarios estoy TAN feliz :D así es (haciendo bailecito raro) bueno como lo prometido es deuda tengo mis 5 comentarios y eso me animo a escribir el siguiente capi muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron sin ustedes mi vida de escritora seria horrible-Joder comienza de una Vez-He recuerda que estas castigada así que cállate**

_**Titulo**__: Hecho en Transilvania_

_**Capitulo 4**__: Conociendo mejor a tu reflejo (Bien aquí narra Len)_

-Podrías ponerte ropa-Me dijo dándome la espalda

-Claro que podría, solo que en este momento no tengo ninguna prenda conmigo de mi tamaño-Por si ella no se había dado cuenta

-Pues yo no tengo ropa para varones

-Bueno hagamos esto…o me consigues ropa o correré por toda la casa desnudo diciendo que Salí de tu habitación y pase la mejor noche de mi vida-ella se rasco varias veces la cabeza y miro para todos lados no sabia que pensaba así que use mis poderes mágicos y leí sus pensamientos

-"Haber Rin si el de verdad cumpliera su amenaza como lo explicarías…-No papa tu sabes estos chicos de ahora metiéndose en los cuartos-sé que no me creerá sinceramente yo no me lo creería"-dijo esto ultimo frustrada

-Que decides-sabia muy bien la respuesta pero quería verla sufrir

-Vamos por favor crees que mis padres dudarían de mi antes de si quiera escucharte estarías en prisión por invadir propiedad Privada-Dijo de forma altanera, así que era testaruda me encantaba eso en una chica pero para el plan que tengo pensado no es una buena señal necesito volverla mas dócil pero como

-esta bien como quieras creo que estas "Portadoras de la Luz" pierden su brillo en cada generación, a recuerdo que mi abuelo me contaba que la "Portadora de la luz" de el apenas él fue liberado ella le salto encima y…

-Si bueno muchos detalles, ahora buscare ropa para ti-y se dirigió a su armario espere unos cinco minutos y decidí volver a acostarme en su cama y arroparme de verdad aunque hubiera estado durmiendo todo este tiempo me sentía cansado pero no quería bajar la guardia tendría que buscar algo que me mantuviera despierto-Listo creo que esto te servirá-Traía en sus manos unos hermosos ¡VESTIDOS!

-Si no te has dado cuenta querida, soy hombre

-Si no me digas-Dijo ella poniendo las prendas en la cama

-No me pondré eso

-Si acaso te descubren al menos te confundirán conmigo-pues la verdad podía hacer un hechizo y volverme invisible pero hace años que no utilizo ningún embrujo debo estar oxidado

-Bueno creo que no será difícil pues no es que tengas mucho busto-ella me ignoro y se volteo "a mi nadie me ignora"-a pero veo que tienes un buen trasero

-Si no me digas, ahora si puedas ponerte algo de ropa voy por comida

-Si tráeme unos murciélagos…o no mejor liebre aunque con esta hambre me conformaría con un ratón…pero si hay algún gato por ahí…-detuve mi charla al ver que un gato pasaba por el pasillo

-Pero que…-dijo ella mirándome asombrada-claro que no te traeré ni murciélagos, ni liebre ni mucho menos un ratón-Se iba marchar del cuarto pero se detuvo en el umbral-y no te comas a ninguno de mis gatos-Me dijo como en un susurro amenazador que hizo que me encendiera y se me quitara el sueño

Antes de que mi ama volviera me puse lo que ella me dijo y me deje el cabello suelto me había crecido bastante desde la ultima vez que lo corte, ya vestido me mire en un espejo vaya que me parecía a ella aunque claro me faltaban atributos pero era pasable cuando volvió tenia unas cosas redondas y marrones con puntos negros en un plato y agua verde en unos pocillos-¿Qué es esa asquerosidad?-Dije olfateándolo

-Son galletas de chocolate y te

-¿Galletas?-que era eso, se comen

-Que acaso has vivido en una cueva los últimos años-Dijo ella sentándose en una mesita mientras yo miraba fijamente el muñeco en donde antes yo estaba prisionero, ella también lo miro-ahhh, bueno y que tal los vestidos

-No tengo ropa interior-Me queje

-¿Y?

-No importa-yo me senté y trate de comer esas "Galletas"-mmm…*Crujido*…Yam…*Saboreo*-Están deliciosas-¡Galletas!

-Por Dios por un momento parecías el monstro de las galletas-Se rio de su ocurrencia

-De que hablas

-No nada es tonto-Luego de terminar la merienda como ella lo nombro se acostó a dormir pues según ella era un clima perfecto y estaba cansada

-¿Estas dormida?-Me acerque a un costado de la cama

-Lo intento-Me dijo arropándose mas

-Bueno deberíamos conocernos mas-Propuse mientras recostaba mi cabeza en el colchón

-Bien Soy Rin Hatsune Megurine-Yo me quede helado

-Eres Hatsune

-Si

-Eso no es posible la familia Hatsune y Megurine son rivales de por vida-Esto era imposible-Solo falta que me digas que no estas entrenada

-A que te refieres con eso de "entrenada"-Dijo rascándose la cabeza

-Haber hagamos una lista mental, primero me dices que eres Hatsune y luego me dices que no estas entrenada ahora preguntas ¿como conseguiste liberarme?

-Pues mi prima Miku Hatsune tiene un libro…-yo la interrumpí

-UNA HATSUNE TIENE EL LIBRO DE LUKA MEGURINE-Rin se paro e intento callarme

-Tranquilo no es tan malo

-Claro que es malo sabes cuantas amenazas recibí mientras estaba en prisión

-¿De que hablas?

-Esa Hatsune tiene el libro más poderoso y al leerlo esta más informada que tú-Ella se veía algo desorientada-y no solo eso con el libro pudo mandarme varios hechizos a ese muñeco

-Pero por que

-Por que el libro tiene magia además de que si no has visto la tapa esa joda de cartón que lo cubre es mágica y con ella se puede localizar a los Kagamine, ella ya debe saber que estoy aquí-me levante

-a donde vas

-a conseguir el libro-La mire por unos momentos tenia una cara de horror

Necesitaba ese libro para poder entrenarla más que todo, ya casi se aproximaba la guerra y ella ni siquiera sabía que los Hatsune son sus más grandes rivales que voy hacer no queda tiempo y esa Hatsune sabe mas que ella y hasta había descubierto el secreto de el libro si no lo recuperaba pronto y entrenaba a Rin ella podría perder y las criaturas de Transilvania conquistarían a estos pobres humanos

**Continuara**

**Bueno aquí otro capi ahora a devolver firmas **

**Rin-chibi:**_** si lo se también fue duro para mi, si ya al menos ahora conseguí los cincoespero te sigas pasando**_

**XxMeeluUxX: **_**que sorpresa verte por aca pero gracias por comentar y leer este Fick, Si el pobre Len no conoce muchas cosas, y pues si es un hechizero demonio un Echimonio si lo entiendo, y pues lo he leído y si ya estas poniendo cosas sobrenaturales pero para mi son cotidianas me pasan todo el tiempo (o solo cuando fumo) Nahh mentira XD si gracias sé que pronto aparecerán ¡Tengo Fe! **_

**Rin kag02:**_** Que bien que te haya gustado mucho me esmero en todos los capítulos para que siempre tengan algo interesante y no es solo que su parte demonio a veces lo domina**_

**LGCuadros:**_** Bueno no esperes mas aquí esta **_

**leah nakatomi: **_**a bueno espero que te siga pareciendo interesante y mira ya la continue pero corto, a bueno lo de la "portadora de la Luz" es como una guardiana que mantiene el orden entre la oscuridad y la luz y pues en el transcurso de la historia lo voy a explicar mejor**_

**ashira23:**_**Que bueno que pases estaba esperando tu comentario para publicar la historia XD bueno que bien que no fui la única con perdida de liquidos (?)**_


	5. Que comience la Acción

**Bueno Hola este es ya el quinto capitulo ósea aquí empieza la acción así que gracias por seguirme hasta este punto de verdad gracias a los que me siguieron desde el principio hasta los que hace poquito me siguen bueno sin mas les dejo el capi**

**Titulo: **_**Hecho en Transilvania**_

**Capitulo 5: **_**Que comience la acción (Aquí va a Narrar Len)**_

Camine por los pasillos de aquella mansión y me detuve al ver que no sabia ni en donde estaba así que me metí a una habitación aleatoria y comencé a liberar mis sellos, como era la costumbre mi bolso apareció al frente mio como una pequeña masa de energía de ahí saque una de mis herramientas-Dame el plano de toda la casa-La maquina rápidamente me dio los planos de la casa al parecer toda la familia Hatsune y Megurine están en la sala excepto Rin y Miku

Guarde todo otra vez sabia que Rin estaba en su cuarto y Miku en el de ella así que si todo salía bien y ella no me identificaba no habría que usar ningún hechizo o si es necesario la fuerza toque varias veces la puerta-¿Quién?

-Yo-Dije con la voz de Rin

-Adelante-Se la creyó así que abrí la puerta de la habitación y me sorprendí por lo que vi esa chica llamada Miku estaba en una sexi piyama esa que apenas tapa los muslos color rosado trasparente mientras movía sensualmente sus largas piernas intente actuar normal

-¿Que haces Miku?-De pronto ella comenzó a reírse y saco el libro que buscaba

-Jo por favor tal vez son iguales e hiciste una perfecta imitación de su voz pero a mi no me engañas-y en ese momento con un movimiento de sus manos cerro la puerta y se acercó a mi-Vamos dime que eres el guardián de Rin ya no hay nada que esconder

-Bien si lo soy-Dije ya con mi voz-Ahora dame ese libro

-Solo con una condición-Esta vez lo dijo pegando su cuerpo al mio

¬¬#¬¬#¬¬#¬¬#¬¬# (Voy a narrar yo un tiempito)

Mientras tanto Rin se movía nerviosa en su cama no sabía por que pero no confiaba en nada y desde hace unos segundos sentía como si la estuvieran engañando así que decidida salió de su cuarto en dirección al cuarto de Miku pero algo bloqueo su camino-Hija puedes decirle a Miku que se apure-Le dijo su Madre pasando de largo

-Okey-Dijo ella y empezó a correr al cuarto de su prima ya al llegar a la puerta de esta acerco su oreja a ver si escuchaba algo unas cuantas risas y gemidos eso la helo pero que esperaba de ese idiota que conoció a penas hoy, con cuidado abrió la habitación y vio movimientos en la cama busco por el piso y encontró el libro así que con cuidado lo alzo y toco varias veces la pasta dijo el conjuro que uso para liberar a ese cretino pero esta vez usando la palabra libro y funciono-Muy bien "Len Kagamine búscalo"-no paso tiempo cuando ya tenia un plano de el ante sus ojos no sabia con exactitud que hacer así que toque su hombro y lo desplazo hacia la pared de la alcoba y eso fue exactamente lo que paso al quitarse las sabanas pude ver que Miku era la que estaba encima de el ya que ella también salió impulsada rápidamente se acerco

-Rin-Dijo Len mirándola con miedo-No es lo que crees

-No enserio entonces que estaban teniendo una guerra de cosquillas

-Parecerá que estábamos haciendo "Eso" pero ella me obligo-Trato de defenderse el Echimonio (Se me pego)

-Que acaso tengo la fuerza para hacerlo-Trato de defenderse esta vez la Hatsune

-Maldita soy un hombre y lo sabes, tu me envolviste en tus redes…-Rin se frustro

-La cosa es que tengo el libro-y con esto lo guardo busco su vestido se lo puso a Len y miro con odio a su prima-Si no haz leído el libro bien dice que él es MI guardián Miku así que no vuelvas a intentar nada-La Hatsune no sabia por que pero le dio miedo así que asintió por pura inercia-Ahora apúrate que tu es hora de que te largues-y se llevo a un asustado Len de allí

¬¬#¬¬#¬¬#¬¬#¬¬#¬¬#(Ya narrara Len)

Luego de la incomoda escena de hace unos momentos estábamos en la habitación de Rin y ella no estaba muy contenta-Haber entonces dime que paso-dijo enojada

-yo fui a la habitación pero ella ya estaba esperándome y…-de pronto oímos varios gritos que provenían de la sala

-Que habrá pasado-Dijo Rin abriendo la puerta de la habitación en ese momento pensé que Miku les había contado todo claro omitiendo detalles y ahora los Hatsune deben estar enojados

-Al parecer la familia Hatsune si lo sabía-dije esta vez saliendo del cuarto

-A que te refieres

-Que ellos sabían de todo ya lo tenían planeado

-Te refieres a que ellos…-La interrumpí

-Así es siempre supe que eran unas ratas-fuimos corriendo a la sala y vimos que la familia Megurine y Hatsune estaban peleando

-Ustedes tenían el libro-Le gritaba la Madre de Rin a su esposo

-Yo no lo sabía

-Mientes-En eso toda la familia comenzó a lanzar hechizos y una chica rubia se nos acerco

-Rin tu la heredera de el poder-se arrodillo-Escapa

-Pero Tía Lily

-Sabíamos desde un principio que teníamos que impedir la Boda de Lenka con ese idiota de los Hatsune pero ya lo hecho, hecho esta…ahora escapa tienes que entrenar-Me miro a mi por unos momentos-Se que estas en buenas manos-Nos empujo a ambos hacia una salida de atrás-Tranquila Rin todo va a estar bien-y con esto volvió a entrar a la mansión

-Tenemos que irnos-Dije para sacar a Rin de su estado de Shock

-pero mi familia-dijo ella tratando de contener sus lagrimas

-No hay tiempo-La agarre del brazo y le indique que se subiera a mi espalda, cuando lo hizo escapamos de ahí

-A donde iremos-me pregunto luego de haber corrido bastante

-Hay que refugiarnos en algún bosque-Dije meditando-Pero tranquila sé que tu familia nos va a respaldar

-En ese caso ya se a donde ir

¬¬#¬¬#¬¬#¬¬# (bien esta vez Yo)

Volviendo a los bosques de Transilvania las criaturas de la oscuridad estaban armando de nuevo una asamblea todos estaban callado pues no sabían que hacer o en quien confiar-les dije que ese Tonto hibrido nos iba a engañar

-Acaso no se acuerdan de su plan…-Trato de defenderlo una Guardiana del bosque

-Si pero y si se encariña con su Ama como es la costumbre-Dijo esta vez un Elfo

-El no es como los otros-Dijo una chica rubia con una coleta a un lado de su cabeza

-Pero si es Akita Neru-Dijeron las hadas

-Por que dices que no es como los otros

-Yo estudie con el hechicería, sé que su plan es a prueba de errores-La chica al ver que las criaturas aun no se calmaban-Si los hace sentir mas seguros iré a ver como va su plan-Todos asintieron y la chica de una comenzó su viaje pues quería ver pronto al ser que amaba

**Continuara**

**Bien hasta aquí la historia a de volver firmas**

**leah nakatomi: **_**Que bien que ya sepas mas o menos lo que es una portadora de Luz y pues Len es como un guardián y pues se podría decir que un asistente o su mascota XD y pues si es bueno o malo no te lo puedo decir**_

**Rin-chibi: **_**Bueno como ya dije no lo puedo decir ya sabes cosas secretas XD y si también quiero galletas me dio Hambre**_

**Clover Kagamine: **_**Pues que bien que lo hayas leído :P y pues no se si se parece a Sakura pero por ahí tiene cosillas (mi subconsciente me engaña Xd)**_

**ashira23: **_**Jooo Bien aquí esta la conti**_

**jaly-san 026: Creo que esa es la trivia de hoy pues no lo puedo decir y bueno gracias siempre quiero dar lo mejor a mis queridos lectores**


	6. Perdido en el Bosque

**Hola queridos Lectores perdon por tardarme en actualizar :P la historia…pero bueno ya tengo mis 5 comentarios asi que aquí esta el 6 capitulo **

**Titulo: **_**Hecho en Transilvania**_

**Capitulo 6: **_**Perdido en el bosque (Aquí va a narrar Rin)**_

Ya era de Noche y seguíamos perdido en las calles de Ecuador y no me pregunte no se ni como llegamos aquí lo malo es que no sabemos a donde ir o en quien confiar y yo tengo sueño, hambre y frio y pues entiéndanme nunca he estado en esta situación siempre viví cómodamente y si tenia hambre me daban de la mejor comida y si tenia sueño me acostaba en mi mullida cama y nunca he tenido calor ni frio siempre he estado en una temperatura perfecta así que esto esta acabando conmigo

-Puedes dejar de quejarte-Dijo Len al parecer a el nada le molestaba ni el frio, ni el hambre, ni el sueño y tampoco le molestaba las bromas que recibía por cada ciudadano que nos encontrábamos tal vez debí buscar ropa para hombre

-Si ya dejo de quejarme-Dije algo cabizbaja mi relación con él era muy tensa apuesto a que le gustaría estar mas con mi prima Miku, tal vez este enojado por interrumpir el momento tan intimo que estaban teniendo

-Bien es oficial…Estamos perdidos-Dijo Len derrotado mientras se sentaba en la cera y cerraba los ojos yo no sabia que hacer así que me senté junto a el pero a penas me sente el me miro y se paro enojado me quede por unos momentos sorprendida pero al ver lo rápido que iba tuve que pararme y seguirlo rápidamente

-Alto Len vas muy rápido-Trataba de gritarle pero el frio era mucho que sentía que me ardía la garganta y la nariz, luego de un rato caminando rápido él se detuvo bruscamente y salto a la copa de un árbol y allí se sentó, acaso le molestaba mi presencia-Quisiera estar en casa-Susurre mientras me sentaba en las raíces del árbol y abría el libro habían varios hechizos y parte de los pensamientos de Luka en estos momento me siento de verdad mal nunca había estado perdida, nunca me había tenido que preocupar y ahora todo estaba llegando tan de repente

Pasaban los minutos y Len nada que se movía ya me estaba asustando, además de que me dolía mucho las extremidades por suerte tenia un vestido con abrigo o si no ya me hubiera congelado de pronto sentí una presión y maldije tenia ganas de ir al baño o Genial y aquí solo hay arboles, mire hacia arriba al parecer él no se inmutaba por nada así que me pare y me aleje un poco de donde él estaba y me escondí entre los arboles y unos matorrales, Luego de terminar con eso volví donde debía estar Len pero no lo vi en la copa de el árbol acaso se había ido, suspire y me senté de nuevo en el árbol me sentía muy sola

-¿Pero que hace una niña por aquí?-Yo voltee a ver de quien se trataba y vi a una mujer alta, de cabello y ojos cafes y con grandes atributos-¿Esta bien?-se me acerco

-Si lo siento-Me pare-Soy Rin Hatsune-La mujer me miro por unos momentos

-De la gran Familia Hatsune la heredera de Rinto y Lenka-O no piensa rápido

-No creo que me entendio mal me llamo Rin Zatsune

-A bueno lo siento creo que oi mal-Dijo algo desconfiada-Yo soy Meiko

-Meiko que-Trate de que sacara su apellido

-Solo Meiko-Me dijo y estrecho mi mano-Que haces tu en este bosque

-Estaba paseando-Ella tomo mi mano y abrió los ojos

-Si claro, estas congelándote, ¿Puedes venir a mi casa?-Yo asentí y ella me guio hasta su auto-Y me vas a decir la verdad-Yo la mire por unos momentos y después mire a la ventana igual no me creería

¬¬#¬¬#¬¬#

Luego de llegar a la casa de Meiko comí y me calenté ella me presto una piyama y me dispuse a dormir en el sofá mientras ella se iba a dormir a su habitación a media noche sentí que alguien se acostaba a mi lado y me abrazaba yo me alarme pensé que era Meiko así que me pare de inmediato para encontrarme con un sonriente Len-¿Porque te fuiste?-No pude evitar que las lagrimas brotaran

-Pero volví-Y por acto de reflejo me tire encima de él y lo golpee-Espera RIN calmate-Cuando el logro detenerme tuve que calmarme

-No sabes lo que sentí cuando no te vi-me pare del sofá y comencé a caminar

-Lo siento, es que…-Trato de excusarse-tuve un pequeño inconveniente

-¿Asi?...-Pero de repente mis dudas fueron resueltas cuando una chica rubia comenzó aparecer en la ventana

-Len ¿Ya nos vamos?-Dijo la muchacha Rubia con una coleta al lado recogiendo todo su pelo

-¿Quién es ella?-Pregunte confundida

-Una amiga que nos va acompañar-dijo con algo de molestia

-Ya veo…y adonde vamos a ir si puedo saber-Pregunte sonriéndole a esa chica de la ventana

-Uhhh Lenny no les haz dicho nada-Dijo la chica haciendo un puchero-Haber Yo me llamo Akita Neru y ¿tu?-Me pregunto con falso interés

-Rin Hatsune-La cara de la chica se des configuro

-Asi que no era broma lo que me contaste e Len-Ellla se entro por completo a la casa-Bien, puede que esto afecte un poco en la batalla-se me acerco-Dime Rin tu quieres a la familia de tu padre

-Si-Dije con un poco de miedo, ella negó varias veces-Ahora ustedes son enemigos me entiendes-Yo asentí nerviosa-Ellos se la jugaron y entrenaron a la sucesora del poder de los Hatsune dejándote a ti Inservible, eres mimada, tonta, no sabes nada de hechicería ni mucho menos de criaturas, estas prácticamente perdiendo la batalla asi que…-Me agarro del brazo-Comencemos con el entrenamiento-Trate de protestar-Ahora-y asi salimos volando del lugar y mientras que el frio me pegaba en toda la cara yo solo pensaba en Meiko no le dije gracias ni me despedi

Llegamos otra vez a los bosques y Neru comenzó a montar una pista de obstáculos mientras Len dormía-Oye-lo llame el hizo un ruido para que supiera que me escuchaba-Esa chica Neru ¿que es?-El abrió los ojos y me miro por unos momentos

-Ella es Akita Neru su familia es de una gran Stripper de hechiceros-Dijo cerrando los ojos de nuevo

-Y TUUUU-Trate de alentarlo pero el me miro molesto

-Pues la familia Kagamine también es de un gran linaje de hechiceros pero mi padre se enamoro de una quimera

-Y como se llaman tus padres-Seguí armándole conversación

-por que te lo diría

-Por que eres mi asistente

-Si pero no tu esclavo-Yo le puse el libro de Luka en toda la cara

-En el libro dice que si

-Basta-Quito el libro de su cara-Tal vez luego te lo diga mientras tanto ve a entrenar-Y obedientemente fui a la pista de obstáculos que Neru hizo para mi

-Preparada Rin-Yo voltee a mirar a Neru y Len y sentí un escalofrió recorriéndome la espina dorsal, yo por que estaba confiando en ellos

Continuara

Bien hasta aquí todo espero les haya gustado como siempre capis cortos XD ahora a devolver comentarios

Clover Kagamine: Si a mi tampoco me cae bien Neru y pues si esto tiene mucho misterio

ashira23: tus comentarios siempre son tan lindos espero que te siga encantando

leah nakatomi: Ja si Miku es una cochina y tranquila ya lo entenderas y pues Lenka se caso con Rinto, Rinto es familia Hatsune la enemiga de la familia Megurine ósea la familia d Lenka luego daré mas detalle en su relación

jaly-san 026: Pues es que Len no es que se dejara lo que pasa es que como decirle no entiendes y pues es costumbre que se encariñen pero como ya dije Len es diferente y pues es impredecible ya que al estar combinado con un demonio tu sabes ellos no tienen sentimientos

YuzukiToriOnee-san: y pues no si esta mal y Bueno si empezó una Batalla de esas que pueden no terminar bien

Esos fueron todos los comentarios espero los otros cinco para continuar Xd adiosito nos leemos


	7. Yo Creí en ti

**Hola Lectores estoy MUYY feliz tuve mas de 5 comentarios eso me alegra quiere decir que lo estoy haciendo Bien :3 bueno en los últimos capis pasaron cosas como rin y Len escaparon y Len se perdió por un tiempo ahora desenfocaremos un poco el protagonismo de Rin y vamos un poco al pasado -w- de como Lenka y Rinto se conocieron y por qué Len es como es ;w; espero les siga gustado mi trabajo a todos**

**Titulo: Hecho en Transilvania**

**Capitulo 7: Yo Creí en Ti (Narra Lenka)**

-¡Quiero que Salgas de esta casa y NUNCA vuelvas¡-Le escupí a Rinto en la cara cada palabra mientras mi cara se llenaba de lagrimas

-Por que no me puedes creerme-Me respondió el marcando en cada palabra su dolor

-NUNCA MAS-Dije desmoronándome en el suelo

-Lenka yo te amo, pensé que…-Su voz flaqueo-…Me equivoque…-Estaba de verdad sorprendida en todo este tiempo nunca había oído esa voz en Rinto él era un poco reservado en emociones pues le habían enseñado a esconder su debilidad-…Me voy-sentí como el corría hacia la puerta

-NO-Trate de detenerlo cogiéndolo del brazo pero el bruscamente se zafo de mi agarre

-YA…madura Lenka deja de ser tan…Tan…Bipolar…! Dramática¡…a veces me cansa tu actitud-Eso de verdad me destrozo por dentro, así que con todo el dolor en mi alma vi como se iba y me dejaba sola en esta mansión, ahora estoy de verdad sola…como lo predijeron mis familiares y solo puedo acordarme de todos mis momentos junto a el

¬¬#¬¬#¬¬#

Me acuerdo que esa noche fue una de las mas frías, cuando escape de casa no pensé en lo que me pasaría después, solo salte del balcón para no volver a verlos nunca mas pero el destino es cruel y ahora que me encuentro en medio de la nada con frio y hambre me doy cuenta de que confié ciegamente en mi enemigo. Yo Lenka Megurine confié en un Hatsune y el destino me esta castigando debí seguir tantas advertencias y consejos que me dieron mis seres queridos pero no yo como la típica adolecente enamorada creí en todo lo que él me dijo, ahora me arrepiento de todo pero para que si ya cometí tantos errores

-No debí confiar en ti-Mis lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas cuando de repente sentí pasos detrás mio

-Lenka por que lloras

-Por que te demoraste tanto-Le dije enojada

-Cuanto llevas esperando

-Acabe de llegar pero entiende igual me sentía nerviosa-Dije llorando el solo me miro con ternura

-Hay Lenka de verdad nunca dejas de sorprenderme

-Quitando eso…estas seguro de esto-Lo mire a los ojos y pude ver que estaba tan comprometido como yo en esta relación

-Vamos Lenka-Nos dimos la mano y caminamos a donde nos llevara el destino-Te acuerda cuando nos conocimos-No sabia por que me lo había preguntado pero al mirar alrededor vi que estábamos en el parque donde nos conocimos me acuerdo como si hubiera sido hace 13 años

_-Mami auxilio MORIRE_

_-Lenka solo es un resbaladero_

_-Pero esta muy alto_

_-Hay Lenka si que vas hacer dramática cuando crezcas _

_-Y va hacer un problema_

_-Claro normalmente los hombres no les gusta tanto drama en una mujer_

_-Pues veras que conseguiré a un Chico que si le guste y no voy a cambiar-__**Le saco la lengua a su madre ella rio y luego se la cogió**_

_-Lenka mas respeto_

_-Si Mami-__**Dijo la pequeña algo asustada, la tarde estuvo bastante tranquila su madre fue a comprar unos helados mientras ella jugaba con sus amigas y eran cuidadas por las otras mamas **_

_-Mira a es niño de ahí-__**Comento Lily su prima**_

_-¿Cual?-__**Pregunto curiosa la pequeña, su prima le señalo a un chico de pelo rubio y ojos azules muy igual a ella**__-Es muy lindo-__**Dijo en voz alta mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban**_

_-Lenka ¿Te gusta?-__**Pregunto Lily con un brillo en sus ojos**_

_-NOO-__**Dijo la Pequeña roja y alborotada **_

_-Oye NIÑO__**-Llamo Su prima haciendo que el chico las mirara el pequeño corazón de Lenka latió desenfrenado**_

_-¿Si?-__**Dijo el Pequeño acercándose**_

_-¿Pero que están haciendo?__**-Dijo su otra Prima Luna con sus habituales disfraces de conejo al llegar con los helados**_

_-Luna, me voy-__**Dijo ella tratando de escapar pero Lily se lo impidió y fue en pocos segundos que llego el chico hasta ellas**_

_-Niño ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-__**Pregunto Luna entendiendo al fin la situación**_

_-Rinto Hatsune-__**a las tres chicas se les hizo el apellido pero lo ignoraron y siguieron su tortura hacia la menor de ellas**_

_-Oye crees que mi primita Lenka es Linda-__**Lenka trato de tapar su cara pero pudo ver como a el chico se le ponían las mejillas rojas**__-KYAAAA-__**Gritaron sus dos primas**__-Es amor mutuo…Mira ahorita vienen nuestras madres pero mañana pasaremos por aquí para ir al colegio en esos momentos podrán hablar mas privado-__**La pobre Lenka quería llorar de lo avergonzada que estaba, pero Rinto le pareció la idea y acepto**_

_**Pasaron las vacaciones y era hora de ir al colegio y la pobre Lenka tenía que ir con sus primas y aunque estaba ansiosa de ver otra vez a ese chico estaba también muy avergonzada, así llego la hora de salir y sus primas estaban muy animadas caminaban y saltaban rápido, Lenka casi se queda sin aire era difícil seguirlas-**__Hay esta tu novio Lenka-__**Gritaron las Mayores dejándola "Sola" con su "Novio"**_

_**-**__Hola-__**Dijo Rinto dándole una rosa a Lenka que tal vez había comprado cerca de allí**_

_**Pudo escuchar el grito de sus primas, así que decidida cogió la rosa casi rapándosela-**__Gra…Gracias…Pero debo decir que esto es un error yo soy muy dramática y mi mama dice que a los chicos no les gusta-__**el pequeño solo sonrió causando en Lenka un fuerte sonrojo**_

_**-**__A mi no me molesta…-__**comenzó a moverse nervioso-**__me parece lindo-__**Lenka intento no molestarse por el segundo grito de sus primas iba a protestar cuando vio que Rinto miraba el reloj y se alarmaba-**__Yo me tengo que ir…Nos vemos después-__**El pequeño le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo **_

-Siempre fuiste un pícaro-Le dije en broma luego de pasar el parque, ese parque de verdad me traía recuerdos

-Ja nunca te quejaste-Dijo el abrazándome, todo no fue color de rosa en nuestro noviazgo por que después de crecer y ser novios oficiales mis prima se enteraron del nombre Hatsune y digamos que contradiciéndose a ellas mismas trataron de alejarme de Rinto…Pensé mi relación con Rinto seria eterna pero todo lo perfecto tiene un final

**Continuara**

**Persona que lee fanfics: Que bien que te gustara y no tranquilo me encanta que me rueguen eso significa que les gusta mi Trabajo n.n espero y sigas pasando**

**ashira23: Me alegro que te encantara y si el entrenamiento de Rin será terriblemente difícil **

**leah nakatomi: Bueno me alarme con lo de que te ibas a morir asi que la continue rápido :D, y pues si Neru apareció y .Len no se escapo inconscientemente ya veras en el próximo capitulo y pues sobre Meiko ya habrá un tiempo para que reciba sus Gracias**

**Rillianekagaminede shion: Que alegría que te haya gustado tanto eso hace que mi inspiración fluya mas rápido XD**

**Lily Magane: Claro que voy hacer mas y si tengo planeado escribir mas historias pero hasta el momento estoy terminando las que tengo**

**YuzukiToriOnee-san: Si son muy confusas…y pues el no necesitaba engañar a nadie para irla a cuidar ya que ese era su deber entonces descarta esa idea**

**haku30:Me encanta que te encante **

**jaly-san 026: Como ya te dije las apariencias engañas y para saber la verdad tienen que seguir leyendo**

**Esto es todo nos vemos en el otro capitulo**


	8. Soy Yo

**40 Cometarios no pense llegar a esto ;w; gracias a ustedes mi vida ahora tiene sentido….Bueno gracias de verdad desde ahora prometo actualizar mas rápido (Si puedo) y Capis mas largos…Si alguien no entiende comente asi no tengas cuenta y yo en comentarios te responderé Xd bien ahora si vamos con la historia**

**Titulo:**_**Hecho en Transilvania **_

**Capitulo 8: **_**Yo soy…**_

Genial, las cosas no podrían estar peor me deje seducir por una Hatsune, Dios nunca podre volver a quedar puro, al menos ya tengo el libro de Luka ella ya no me podrá mandar hechizos, pero Rin no sabe nada ni siquiera como manejar una simple varita que es lo que aprendes apenas empiezas a caminar o eso recordaba yo aunque como puedo estar tan seguro tanto tiempo dormido pudo haber estropeado mi memoria, ahora que me miro tengo puesto un vestido que clase de broma me esta jugando el destino, tengo hambre y frio además de estar vagando por estas calles de no sé que ecuador o algo así. Yo no me estoy quejando y esa tonta de Rin no hace mas que sentirse nerviosa y quejarse, acaso alguien la esta persiguiendo para que le lata tan rápido el corazón y se sienta perdida y sola, acaso no estoy yo acá a su lado, ¿Quien la entiende?, he tratado de ser de muchas formas, atrevido, amistoso, nervioso y simplemente ella me sigue tratando como siempre y según los relatos de mi abuelo Gakupo ellas son muy cariñosas pero la que me toco solo me esquiva o eso me esta dando a entender, porque todavía no se como manejar bien esto de leer memorias

-Puedes dejar de quejarte-Me reprendí por haber sido tan brusco quería que confiara en mi pero la trataba así que clase de idiota soy

-Bonito vestido nena, ¿Quieres un trago?-Contrólate Len todos esos idiotas como me molestan a penas Rin me quite la mirada de encima vendré por todos y su muerte será dolorosa y lenta

-Si ya dejo de quejarme-Trato de acercarse mas a mi ya que esos chicos se le iban a acercar de verdad de que mi paciencia tenia un limite

-Bien es oficial….estamos perdidos-mire para atrás esos chicos se nos estaban acercando, genial y no olía buenas intenciones proviniendo de ellos, intente parecer cansado y sentarme en la cera ella me imito y pude ver como los chicos se miraban entre si, les daba igual se empezaron otra vez a acercar me pare enojado y Salí corriendo sabia que Rin me seguía ya que olía su olor detrás mio, sabia que si la ponía a seguirme iba a alcanzarme ya que esa es una de sus habilidades

-Alto Len vas muy rápido-Luego de ver que los perdimos me detuve y salte a la copa de un árbol allí me senté, vi como ella con aura de melancolía se sentaba en las raíces y abría el libro susurro algo con mucha nostalgia-Quisiera estar en casa-Eso me destrozo entiendo mas o menos su nostalgia yo también quisiera estar en casa

¬¬#¬¬#¬¬#

-¡LEN!-Grito mi mama casi pensé que se le saldría un pulmón así que llegue corriendo hacia ella, su pelo rizado como taladros y rosado era lo que yo mas en el mundo quería tener pero había nacido rubio como casi toda la familia Kagamine, mi mama no era muy paciente a la hora de comer asi que era mejor que tuviera hambre, pero tal vez me tardaría para poder comer con mi padre que siempre llegaba de su trabajo como el heredero de la escuela de magia Akatsuki arrival (esto hace simetría con una canción que me gusta mucho) y pues llegaba tarde para comer con nosotros-Len, vamos que se enfría-Me regaño mi mama, yo suspire derrotado y me comi todo para que ella luego me arropara y me contara alguna de sus asombrosas historias

Mi vida era aparentemente perfecta nadie nos molestaba y no molestábamos a nadie pero todo comenzó cuando tuve que empezar a estudiar Hechizeria, hay me di cuenta de lo que era ser un Hanyou pues aunque tuviera mis poderes completos a veces se me dificultaban algunas cosas y pues tenia amigos, alguna que otra cita pero lo mas difícil fue cuando mi compañero de cuarto Kikaito sin querer boto mi peluche de Banana la desesperación que pase en ese momento me dejo marcado para toda la vida y decidí no volver a tener peluches cuando te encariñas con ellos duele la separación

Luego de graduarme como hechizero mi Mama me regalo otro peluche yo me enoje con ella-Mama te dije que no quería mas peluches

-Vamos Len sé que lo quieres-Y contra mi voluntad lo acepte nunca será como mi otro peluche ya que este era amarillo opaco comparado al otro que era mucho mas claro, pero bastaron meses para que me encariñara otra vez pero otra vez la vida no es perfecta y nunca aprendemos de nuestros errores un día no encontré a mi Peluche banana y sentí otra vez desesperación y en eso decidí que no perdería nada que tuviera para mi gran valor, asi que cuando mi abuelo Gakupo me dijo

-Len seras el Heredero de la descendencia Kagamine, sabes la historia asi que…

-Nada de eso…Yo no la perderé ya VERAS-Nadie me iba a rebatar otra cosa presiada en lo que me quedaba de vida así que tejí un elaborado y estúpido plan, sabia que alguien o varias personas resultarían heridas pero al final resultaría bien para mi y Ella lo sabia aunque….

¬¬#¬¬#¬¬#

Sentí como el aroma de Rin se alejaba y se escondía entre algunos matorrales "que raro" iba a seguirla pero un olor algo familiar me distrajo de inmediato sentí su aura de poder me alarme y la aleje de Rin, me siguió por varios kilómetros hasta llegar a un campo abierto al fin mi perseguidor mostro su cara era una chica alta rubia y todo su pelo estaba recogido por una moña a un lado de su cabeza se paro al frente de mi y me miro con gracia-Len he venido a cumplir tu promesa

-Alejate-le dije secamente

-Vamos no me recuerdas-Me dijo chillando

-De que hablas, claro que no

-Recuerdas el plan-Me dijo dudosa, yo me voltee y la mire con curiosidad y en esto ella me sonrio

Continuara

**No se por que pongo capis tan corto Xd pero tranquilos actualizare mas rápido si puedo ahora nadie se esperaba el pasada nada trágico de Len todo era actuado y Tan dije que el drama no era lo mio XD ahora comentarios me emociona tener mas cada ves ;w;**

**Alguien: No pensé que alguien comentara eso, pero muchas gracias ;w; eso hizo que publicara el capitulo mas rápido y me trasnoche y todo XD**

**leah nakatomi: Ja bueno no lo tome tan literal pero me encantan los comentarios asi que lo devuelvo con un comentario personal ya que ;w; ustedes hacen que escriba mas rápido y pue Rinto hipotéticamente hablando no hizo nada pero entiende Lenka la puse dramática y bipolar asi que ella también se imagina cosas asi por el estilo y Neru por el momento no matara a nadie ¬¬ y Len pues Rin lo mantendrá a raya XD gracias por seguir leyendo**

**ashira23: Gracias -w- Tengo un Fan**

**Clover Kagamine: Pues bueno acabas de comentar XD y pues la razón de todo es que Len prueba muchas actitudes haber cual le gusta mas a la gente además de que es algo consentido y mimado pues todavía siendo demonio es pequeño y falto de experiencia mas adelante podrán verlo mejor**

**Lily Magane: No tranquila me alegra que sigas leyendo y claro que podemos ser amigas, cuando quieras cuéntame tu problemas dale like a mi pagina de Facebook =.o y seguimos hablando XD o no se lo que quieras**

**Liia-P: No tengo unas fechas de cada cuanto ya sabes recibo cinco comentarios y comienzo con la historia mas o menos tengo la idea del capi lo plasmo y lo subo pues todavía soy nueva en esto asi que mis capis están algo cortitos pero seguiré mejorando **

**YuzukiToriOnee-san: Nahh si verdad me esforcé por hacerlo Lindo ya vendrá la otra parte donde entenderán mejor las cosas y creo que con este capi ustedes quedaron WTF Len fue feliz todo su trauma por un peluche banana y a demás solo actuaba XD me encanta dalir de lo ordinario se me nota**

**Persona que lee fanfics: a mi me paso algo también semejante pero no volvi a ver a ese niño ;w; pero la vergüenza quedo a veces odio a mis primas Aquí esta la conti conti conti**

**Eso es todo por Hoy 40 COMENTARIOS YA ;w; Gracias de verdad **


	9. Arreglo de cuentas Primera parte

_**Titulo:Hecho en Transilvania**_

_**Capitulo 9: Arreglo de cuentas (Primera parte)**_

-Y atravesar el bosque que divide nuestras vidas…Hay tantas cosas que me gustan hoy de Ti…-Cuando iba a empezar a cantar el coro sentí unos pasos en la sala asi que baje rápidamente y allí estaba otra vez Rinto siendo atendido por las empleadas-Rinto-Dije algo confundida

-Lenka…Lo siento-Se acerco a donde yo estaba –Me duele que desconfíes asi de mi tienes que entender

-Rinto no tu perdóname…es cierto fui muy inmadura y Bipolar, podrias perdonarme-El sonrio

-Claro que si, crees que podría estar enojado mas de cinco minutos contigo-Me abrazo-Sabiamos que esto pasaría

-Crees que Rin estará bien

-Claro que si Lenka estamos hablando de la chica que escala muros y nunca se ha dejado engañar-siempre sabia que decir para animarme-ademas mientras esto pase hay que estar alejados de ella, se que volverá-Siempre tuve miedo de que Rin fuera la portadora de La luz ya que había grandes probabilidades de no verla nunca mas

-Eso espero-el agarro mi mano y la apretó transmitiéndome toda su seguridad a mi

¬¬#¬¬#¬¬#¬¬#

-¿Como sabes de mi Plan?-Le pregunte a esa chica necesitaba ver que era lo que estaba pasando realmente

-Len soy Neru, éramos amigos-Trato de acercarse pero de nuevo la esquive-Eres tan malo no recordarme

-Espera creo que lo estoy recordando-de pronto imágenes vinieron a mi cabeza

_**-Neru déjame en paz/ no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mis cosas/deja de olerme el cabello/deja de tomarme fotos con tu celular/deja de meterte mientras me baño/no robes mis cosas/no te metas en mi habitación mientras duermo/voy a poner una orden de restricción en tu contra **_

-Ya lo recuerdas-Sus ojos brillaban

-Si ahora recuerdo…Que eras una acosadora que no me dejaba tranquilo ni un solo momento

-Ahhh me recuerdas sabia que nuestro amor podría contra toda circunstancia-Dijo emocionada

-Si lo que sea LARGATE

-Pero Len no seas asi-Saco su celular-ademas tengo ropa para hombre-y comenzó a sacarme fotos-la quieres

-No la necesito-Dije enojado y a punto de irme y dejar a esa loca atrás pero ella no tenia los mismos planes

-O vamos Len sabes que necesitas mi ayuda-de que hablaba

-¿En que?-La cuestione

-Mira, las criaturas de la Noche están dudando de tu lealtad y si yo regreso créeme que ellos no dudaran en atacarlos de inmediato

-No serias capaz-La mire directamente a los ojos y pude ver su determinación, al parecer de verdad estaba loca

-Esta bien pero trata bien a Rin-Comenzamos a caminar y luego de unos pasos percibí que Rin se había movido-me vas a dar esa ropa que dijiste-La mire y ella empezó a ponerse nerviosa

-Mentí

-Por que no me lo imagine-Al final llegamos a una cabaña cerca de un lago congelado-Neru quédate yo iré por Rin

-Este bien, no te demores

-Si lo que sea-de un salto ya estaba en la ventana donde se encontraba Rin, vi que estaba a punto de caer en un profundo sueño así que me acosté a su lado y la abrace como pensé ella se levanto rápidamente y me quito la cobija mirándome con una cara de sorpresa que hizo que sonriera

-¿Por qué te fuiste?-Dijo mientras unas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos quería detenerlas pero sabia que ella estaba enojada

-Pero volví-Ella no se contuvo y se lanzo encima mio y comenzó a darme golpecitos en el pecho -Espera RIN cálmate-No me dolía antes me parecía gracioso, pero estaba empezando a hacer ruido y no quería que la dueña se despertara

-No sabes lo que sentí cuando no te vi-se paro del sofá y comenzó a alejarse poco a poco de mi sabia que estaba dolida y en estos momentos no sabia que hacer

-Lo siento, es que…-Trate de excusarse para que ella se calmara pues no quería que llorara-tuve un pequeño inconveniente

-¿Así?...-le iba a explicar pero como si el destino me odiara y bueno que esperaba de esa loca de Neru

-Len ¿Ya nos vamos?-Rin estaba sorprendida pero a la vez enojada, indignada sentía que mi vida peligraba, esa tonta de Neru

-¿Quién es ella?-Solo pregunto eso calmadamente tratando de no explotar

-Una amiga que nos va acompañar-Trate de marcar toda mi molestia en esa oración ya que odiaba a Neru siempre me molestaba y estaba seguro que ella tenia algo que ver con la desaparición de mi segundo peluche Banana

-Ya veo…y adonde vamos a ir si puedo saber-Dijo con ironía y fastidio mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa falsa a Neru

-Uhhh Lenny no les haz dicho nada-Dijo Neru haciendo un puchero y provocando mucha rabia en mi-Haber Yo me llamo Akita Neru y ¿tu?-Pregunto con falso interés yo gruñí por lo bajo y ella se asusto y trato de sonreír inocentemente

-Rin Hatsune-Neru no pudo evitar que su cara se des configurara

-Asi que no era broma lo que me contaste e Len-Yo no le dije nada si que estaba loca -Bien, puede que esto afecte un poco en la batalla-Se acerco mucho a Rin, solo quería deshacerme de ella por que tenia que seguir molestándome -Dime Rin tu quieres a la familia de tu padre

-Si-Rin dijo eso con algo de miedo haciendo que me hirviera la sangre, Neru me etaba provocando además de que no dejaba de negar como una tonta

-Ahora ustedes son enemigos me entiendes-Pero que delicada es para dar esa clase de noticias -Ellos se la jugaron y entrenaron a la sucesora del poder de los Hatsune dejándote a ti Inservible, eres mimada, tonta, no sabes nada de hechicería ni mucho menos de criaturas, estas prácticamente perdiendo la batalla asi que…-Se acuerdan de esos chicos que nos lanzaron piropos cuando Rin no viera Neru y ellos pagarían ya verían como se atrevia a decirle todo eso en mi cara, Maldita, me quede callado mientras Neru cogía a Rin del brazo -Comencemos con el entrenamiento-Trate de protestar al igual que Rin pero sabia que de algún modo tenia razon-Ahora-y asi salimos volando del lugar, esperaba no tener que hacer una escena en frente de Rin

Llegamos otra vez a los bosques y Neru comenzó a montar una pista de obstáculos yo me acosté y trate de dormir pues el aburrimiento era excesivo en ese momento -Oye-Sentí que Rin me llamaba, vaya que era bipolar hace un momento estaba nerviosa y asustada ahora estaba mas dulce como cuando la conocí ¿seria buena señal? Yo solo hice algunos ruidos para que supiera que la oía -Esa chica Neru ¿que es?-Estuve tentado a decirle que una Loca acosadora pero abrí los ojos y pensé en lo que iba a decir

-Ella es Akita Neru su familia es de una gran Stripper de hechiceros-Ella era bastante talentosa pero no daba la talla a su apellido

-Y TUUUU-Al parecer ahora si quería saber de mi vida decidí mirarla molesto

-Pues la familia Kagamine también es de un gran linaje de hechiceros pero mi padre se enamoro de una quimera-Ahh la historia es tan larga

-Y como se llaman tus padres-Al parecer quería seguir armándome charla pero no le daría el gusto

-por que te lo diría

-Por que eres mi asistente

-Si pero no tu esclavo-Me puso el libro de Luka en toda la cara, ahora que lo pienso soy su esclavo no me desagrada por completo pero no era el momento de admitirlo

-En el libro dice que si-Vaya justo en lo que estaba pensando

-Basta-Trate de sonar molesto pero me parece muy gracioso todo esto-Tal vez luego te lo diga mientras tanto ve a entrenar-Y obedientemente fue a la pista de obstáculos que hizo Neru, si que era rara no creo poder nunca lograr entender a Rin

-Preparada Rin-Dijo Neru mientras se preparaba para encender el circuito ella nos miro con desconfianza

no se por qué si es mi deber protegerla de todo mal, nunca le haría daño, pero tal vez por todo lo que ha pasado esta algo confundida sea como sea, tengo que ganarme su confianza-Para que Len para que la traición duela mas-Me pregunto Neru con la vista fija en los movimientos de Rin

-Tu que sabes-Dije frustrado ahora que tenia la oportunidad iría a buscar a esos chicos

**Continuara **

_**Liia-P: Ja que bien que no te preocupe lo del largo XD pero igual lo mejorare y pues lo del peluche tranquila el se recuperara (?)**_

_**ashira23: que bien intento que no se pierda el misterio**_

_**Lily Magane: A mi también me alegra :D mi pagina en Facebook es Vocaloid Neko XD te espero y pues esa pregunta no la puedo responder aun (?)**_

_**leah nakatomi: que bien que te gustara la conti y pues Lenka es bipolar pues, no se por que como su personalidad casi no esta definida pero si es la parte femenina da Len tiene que ser un poco mas diferente que el ya sabes como Miku y Mikuo y los demás es como un cambio de personalidad y pues yo lo invente**_

_**LeslieOtaniX3:Me alegra . tu comentario de verdad me gusto mucho me encanta que les encante XD**_

_**Eso es todo por hoy disfrútenlo :P**_


	10. Arreglo de cuentas segunda parte

**Al fin Capitulo 10 pensé que seria un fracaso escribiendo pero me esta hiendo bien ;w; gracias chicos de verdad sin su apoyo no podría ahora empecemos con el decimo capi**

**Titulo: **_**Hecho en Transilvania**_

**Capitulo 10: **_**Arreglo de cuentas (segunda parte)**_

Estaba cansada me sentía muy débil y todo por culpa de que no puedo ni siquiera detener un simple tronco-Vamos Rin concéntrate y di el hechizo que te dije-Para ella era muy fácil, solo dándome ordenes y consejos, que no hay un nivel Uno porque de verdad me siento adolorida y dentro de poco perderé el sentido

Pero no debo pensar en eso. Se me acercaba otro tronco-Lucendrullis-Solo una chispa salió y el tronco me pego de lleno y ese golpe era lo ultimo que iba a soportar-No mas me RINDOOO¡-Grite desesperada saliendo de la pista de obstáculos caí un par de veces pues sentía que todos los sentidos me fallaban, cuando llegue al piso me tire completamente en el

-Pero no hemos terminado- Me regaño Neru, mientras suavemente se acercaba a mi no se por qué sentía que esto le daba gracia

-No puedo hacerlo-Le dije mientras trataba de pararme

-Si te rindes mucho menos-Quería decirle un par de cosas pero decidí callarme y levantarme

-es que esto es demasiado para mi-Dije derrotada mientras me quitaba las hojas y tierra del vestido lo mejor que podía

-Yo no creo que tu familia lo haya dejado así-Dijo Suspirando con pesadez Neru- todo a la deriva-Dijo pensando en voz alta y mirándome con algo de compasión-¿Tu que piensas?-Me dijo sentándose en un tronco caído yo la imite pero recostándome en el árbol de al lado-Un familiar, mascota, amigo cualquier cosas sirve-Miro con suplica el cielo

-No lo se-Pensé un momento en las actividades que realizaba con mi familia pero no encontraba nada anormal, pero por mas que buscaba todo había sido normal-de verdad lo único extraño que recuerdo fue…-de pronto el recuerdo vino a mi como luz

**Fue en mi cumpleaños #5, antes de que mis padres ganaran tanta fama, mi último cumpleaños sencillo. Me acuerdo que toda mi familia se había reunido a la fiesta que me habían hecho mis padres en el jardín, había varios globos, serpentinas, confeti, una piñata, un payaso y un gran pastel de naranjas en la mitad de todo el jardín fue cuando yo jugaba alegremente con mis primos y primas **

**-**_**Rin, Mira quien vino de visita**_**-Mi mama se acercó con una pequeña niña parecida a mi con cabello negro, de tez muy blanca, ojos verdes y algo decaída-**_**Es tu prima Rui Kagene, es de una parte lejana de la familia así que trátenla bien chicos-**_**Todos respondimos enérgicamente "Si" y nos acercamos a jugar con ella, pero ella hizo todo lo contrario se alejó de nosotros **

**-**_**Bien yo no le rogare**_**-Dijo Miku después de invitar a Rui unas cinco veces, y todos siguieron jugando ignorando a Rui, la cual al verse sola fue a otra parte del jardín cerca de la piscina y allí se sentó escondiéndose entre arboles yo me sentí mal así que seguí insistiéndole**

_**-Por que no quieres jugar, es divertido-**_**Me senté a su lado**

_**-Yo tengo que estar practicando-**_**sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas **

**-**_**Practicando ¿para que?-**_**trate de poner mi mano sobre su hombro pero ella la golpeo y me miro con odio**

**-**_**Por culpa de Lenka, si ella, no hubiera hecho lo que hizo**_**-se levanto del suelo-**_**el estaría todavía aquí**_**-comenzó a caminar lejos de mi y se dirigió a la pequeña piscina que tenia mi casa-**_**así que cuídate Rin, yo tengo que seguir practicando para salvarlo**_**-Y dicho esto ella salto a la piscina al ver que pasaban los minutos y no salía me acerque**

**-**_**Rui ¿estas bien?-**_**me acerque luego de un rato ya que no salía y pensé que se había ahogado, pero no había nada en la piscina ella había desaparecido-¡**_**MAMA**_**!-grite asustada mientras salía corriendo de allí con lagrimas en mis ojos**

Luego de ese suceso me tomo tiempo volver a querer estar en una piscina-Que estas recordando-Me saco de mis pensamientos la voz de Neru

-Rui Kagene-Si ella, desapareció, sabia de la relación de la familia, practicaba todo concuerda

-¿Quien?-Pregunto confundida Neru, yo la mire decidida

-Tenemos que buscarla-Neru se levanto del tronco camino en círculos unas tres veces

-Tienes algo para rastrearla-Dijo luego dándome la espalda yo me pare y me di cuenta de mi grave problema en esto

-No-Sentí la mirada de desaprobación de Neru

-Como la vamos a buscar sin una pista

-No se y si la invocamos creo que ella si practico y todo eso

-Esta bien, déjame buscar-saco un libro gigantesco Negro-Rui Kagene-el libro comenzó a pasar rápidamente de paginas lo que ocasiono mucho aire-Pues en mi agenda hay solo un Kagene-me informo cuando el libro se detuvo-Pero es Rei, ¿Lo conoces?

-Nunca oí hablar de el-Dije algo desilucionada

-Pues, es normal, esta en la franja que divide dimensiones nadie puede escapar de allí

-y quienes pueden mandar a las personas allí

-Los Hatsune unidos con los Kagamine-Fue como un baldado de agua fría

**-Día 1: Las criaturas cumplieron su misión encerrarme a mí entre el paralelo de dos dimensiones**

-Pero los Kagamine no están destinados a siempre proteger a las…-de pronto sentía que tenia que callar-yo…lo…leí

-Antes de que venga Len…Te contare la historia de Luka Megurine la Portadora de Luz mas poderosa-Una brisa helada paso agitando nuestros cabellos

-Yo también quiero oírla-Neru y yo volteamos sorprendida para encontrarnos con una chica parecida a mi pero con el pelo tan negro como la noche

-Rui…-Se escapo de mis labios

¬¬#¬¬#¬¬#

-¡Por favor Auxilio!-Gritaban tres chicos desnudos, lo cuales colgaban sin piedad de un acantilado, ellos se metieron con un demonios muy temperamental y ahora estaban a punto de morir por el terrible frio o por si acaso caían

-Bien creo que esta es la que mejor me queda-Dijo Len luego de probarse las tres mudas de ropa la camisa era marrón, Jeans ajustados, una chaqueta marrón, una bufanda amarilla y unas botas -Bien me voy adiós, chicos-Dijo con burla Len y se dirigió donde sabia que estarían Neru y Rin ¿pero había otro olor?

¬¬#¬¬#¬¬#

Estar encerrada entre la franja de dos dimensiones era muy aburrido no pasaba nada increíble y por si fuera poco lo único que podían hacer era jugar una y otra y otra vez Ajedrez-Luka creo que me he vuelto mejor que tu-Dijo Prepotente Rei yo reí como cree he estado mucho mas tiempo que el aquí

-Nunca me superaras Rei-Dije mientras movia una ficha y lo derrotaba

**Continuara**

**Bien y aquí a devolver comentarios, perdón si el capi es corto**

**Persona que lee fanfics: Jo es que quería mucho a su Mama y pues si lo del peluche ^0^ solo se me vino a la mente **

**Liia-P: Si bueno esa intriga es lo que quiero lograr XD asi que si tienes que preocuparte**

**Clover Kagamine: Que bien que te gustara y esta bien me alegro que la sigas y lo entiendo**

**Lily Magane:Okey eso espero XD y me preguntaste que *Buscando comentarios anteriores* ¿Len se enamora de Rin? **

**leah nakatomi: Nah la cosa es que lo entendiste *Le lanza flores* Felicidades que bien que te gustara la idea a mi también me gusta (ewe/) **

**ashira23: que bien que te guste, Aquí esta la contii **

**YuzukiToriOnee-san: o creeme que hara varias cosillas, Si y tranqui nos soy nada predesible y pues yo te acompaño a robárselo pobre ;w; Len lo quería mucho y tratare de que mis capis sean mas entendibles XD**

**IoraNightmare: Jo que bien una nueva lectora OwO gracias por el comentario y si ya sabes Neru, además no creo que la hubiera cumplido XD, bien sin mas que decir yo trato de actualizar pronto**

**Y eso es todo ;w; nos vemos en otro capi a y estoy rabajando en un nuevo proyecto XDque me facino a penas lo pensé espero siempre contar con ustedes OwO Bye nos vemos en otro Capi**


	11. Tu Culpa

**Hola Chicos después de un Montón de tiempo estando sin actualizar volví de las cenizas para traerles este capi, lo siento por la demora es que pasaron varias cosas pero ahora que Salí a vacaciones actualizare mas rápido y bueno hare capis mas largo o eso espero ._. Bien sin nada más que decir aquí el capi**

**Titulo: Hecho en Transilvania**

**Capitulo 11: Tú culpa**

Solo se oía el murmullo del viento agitando nuestros cabellos y ropas, sentía como Neru y Rui se miraban intensamente, en ese momento mire hacia la luna y me di cuenta de que Len ya había vuelto, pero eso no detuvo a Neru de comenzar su relato

-Hace tiempo existió una de las mas grandes Portadoras de la luz, todos decía que tenia una frialdad característica, todos dudaban si tenia corazón, sentimientos, emociones, miedos, preocupaciones, pero todos estaban de acuerdo que no había nada que la sorprendiera o que la igualara, ella sabia de su gran poder así que antes de que comenzara la batalla ella cambio la sangre de su Sirviente, así confundirían al destino…Pero al parecer la sangre Kagamine es la que tenia la promesa de lealtad así que en un dos por tres el la abandono y se unió a otro bando ya que le parecía mas fácil apoyar a su raza y en ese banda estaban los Hatsune así que Zumi una de las mas poderosas del clan en esos tiempos dijo:

-Luki dame las Manos-Sus orejas se movían con su cola de ratón mientras se miraba fijamente con Luki-Vamos a mandarla a un lugar donde no pueda estorbar mas

Esas fueron sus frías palabras antes de condenar a Luka a vagar sin fin entre la línea que divide las dimensiones-Termino de relatar Neru y nos sumergimos en un horrible y expectante silencio

-Eso no lo sabia-Dijo Rui rompiendo por completo el silencio

-Neru…-Se acercó a una gran velocidad Len-Largo-dijo en un susurro esto, mientras miraba fijamente a Rui quien mantenía su expresión

-Esta bien adiós Len-se fue sin decir mas, Len miro a Rui y luego a mi repetidas veces

-Quieres que me la lleve a entrenar-Dijo Rui caminando lejos de nosotros dos

-Si-en eso Len salió corriendo, mire hacia donde se encontraba Rui y la vi mirándome fijamente

-Tenemos mucho que hacer Rin sígueme-y como si de un rayo de luz se tratara comenzó a correr, estaba impactada pero también trate de correr

-No puedo hacerlo-Trate de gritar pero mis pulmones fallaban, me ardía la nariz y mi voz salió mas como un alarido

-Solo concéntrate Rin si no lo haces nunca avanzaras-oí la voz de Meiko, intente mirar para los lados pero solo veía arboles, intente mirar al frente y solo veía la estela de luz que dejo Rui

-"Solo debo concentrarme"-intente cerrar los ojos y verme a mi misma corriendo como lo hizo Rui

¬¬#¬¬#¬¬#¬¬#

-Rei me siento muy débil-el me sostuvo la mano

-has estado mucho tiempo aquí, Luka, dime que hacer

-Es lo mejor para mi Rei-vi como intentaba retener sus lagrimas-Gracias por acompañarme

-Idiota, sabes que no tenia opción-me dijo algo sonrojado

-Igual…gracias, sé que vendrán por Ti, Rei yo ya estoy siendo olvidada tu estas tan fuerte por que alguien te ama y esta luchando por ti…Se que tu si saldrá-Cerré despacio mis ojos mientras oía sus gritos

He estado tanto tiempo en la franja que separa las dimensiones que ya no hay nadie que me recuerde con amor o piense en rescatarme, he pasado tanto tiempo llorando y lamentándome que ya perdí el sabor de la felicidad, ya no recuerdo a nadie de mis seres queridos, ya no te recuerdo y ya tu traición no me hace daño, como lo predijeron las criaturas mi recuerdo se fueron desde que tire mi diario, ya nada me queda, dejare que mi cuerpo sea absorbido por el magnetismo de las dos dimensiones hasta desaparecer por completo y no ser recordada nunca mas

¬¬#¬¬#¬¬#¬¬#

-Ya no lo soporto mas-Dijo mi querida esposa mientras ponía todo lo que tenia a la mano en esa maleta-tengo que por mi niña debe estar asustada, perdida, desolada, nerviosa, hambrienta, sedienta…Muerta-y con eso se puso a llorar

-Lenka crees que yo no estoy asustado también pero mira hay que tener un pensamiento positivo-Trate de sacar las velas, plantas y cuadros que había empacado por error

-Pero Rin, ella le gustaba estar en el jardín con su vestido amarrillo, su collar de naranja, pasear conmigo con la aplanadora espichando a la gente-Decía mientras intentaba secar sus lagrimas

-Así que, si las espichaban-Ella rio nerviosa

-Ese no es el caso-Trato de restarle importancia a eso-Rin debe estar aquí no combatiendo a las horribles criaturas de la oscuridad

-Ya Lenka tienes que entender que en algún momento los hijos tienen que seguir su propio camino, dejar el nido y volar a donde ellos decidan recordando los consejos de sus padres-ella me miro mal

-Los padres son celosos con sus hijas-dijo esto en un susurro

-¿Que dijiste?

-Nada-comenzó a reírse-y que vamos a cenar hoy

-Si cambia el tema de conversación

¬¬#¬¬¬#¬¬#¬¬#

Sentía que estaba durmiendo en mi jardín y que pronto mi Mama me despertaría suavemente para ir a dar uno de nuestros acostumbrados paseos en la aplanadora o tal vez mi padre quien me levantaría y me acostaría en mi cama dejándome dormir todo lo que quisiera, pero ninguno de los dos me despertó fue la voz de una muchacha, me despertó fríamente y con una amenaza y que podía hacer estaba sola y lejos de mi familia, ahora lo mejor era tragarme el orgullo y acostumbrarme

-¿Vas a desayunar?-me pregunto secamente Rui

-Si que hay-Dije tratando de sonar neutra

-Fruta

-Tienes naranjas

-No solo fresas y Bananos

-Ammmm…es que me gustan las naranjas

-y a mi que….-me rendí y comí lo que había

-Comencemos el entrenamiento, desde ahora entraras en un verdadero infierno sin fin-Me dijo para luego abandonar la casa, yo solo mire hacia el vacío, con ganas de volver a los brazos de mis padres

**Continuara**

**Liia-P: Jo malvada y astuta me describen bien XD, gracias por pensar que escribo bien y pues perdón por la demora**

**jaly-san 026: Si tenia que poner a Rui y Rei por que son increíbles XD y gracias que bien que te guste**

**ashira23: si lo se me demoro mucho con la continuación y las hago cortas pero bueno XD**

**wendylove4: que bien que te gustara perdón por tardar y bueno si hago algo como un fick pequeño te lo dedico**

**YuzukiToriOnee-san: Me alegro que te gustara y bueno si he tratado de mejorarlo no se por que se me pasa y sobre el peluche (ewe)/ dime la hora y el lugar**


	12. Mis Disculpas

**Hi chicos nwn hace tanto que no actualizo u-u perdón por eso ya un año no se por qué deje de escribir pero bueno seguiré con este fick nwn sus comentarios me hacen querer seguir –w- así que comenten **

**Título: Hecho en Transilvania **

**Capítulo 12: Mis Disculpas (narra Rui y a veces Rin)**

Luego de unos meses ya sabía más o menos usar algo de mis poderes, pero no independientemente sino con mi cetro de luz, Rui se encargó de decirme que mis avances eran tan lentos que parecía que no iba pasar a usar magia con mis manos, Neru me dio el libro de la portadora de la luz para ver si así progresaba más rápido, debo decir que me entusiasme y practique mucho pero aunque seguí el diario de Luka y aunque me esforzara no me salió ni un solo hechizo, solo sabia mandar bolas de luz el hechizo MAS básico, nada mas salia, me sumergí en la desesperación era una inútil

-Si, eres bastante inútil-Dijo Len mientras me seguía en mi caminata matutina, odiaba en estos momento la presencia de el me sentía bastante mal y el no me ayudaba solo me hacia sentir peor y me dolía mucho mas que el fuera el que me las dijera, todo este tiempo el solo se ha visto cool, fuerte, atlético...perfecto, y suspire con lagrimas en mis ojos

-Si me he dado cuenta-dijo molesta, secándome las lagrimas, tratando de conservar algo de dignidad-No puedo hacer esto-Len me mira confundido, sus ojos me miran fijamente pidiéndome que no terminara la oración se me seco la garganta, pero tenia que decirlo-Renuncio-mi voz salio algo quebrada pero tenia que ser firme

-¿Que?, no puedes renunciar, así no van las cosas-el se altera-No conté en que fueras pésima con la magia-eso fue como una puñalada trate de tragarme el dolor-Pues no vas a renunciar-me agarra con fuerza y me mira a los ojos haciendo que mi cara hirviera

-yo puedo renunciar si quiero-me indigne y trate de alejarlo de mi-Rui puede tomar mi lugar digo ella es mejor-mi mirada se poso fijamente en sus zapatos y lo oi susurrar unas cosas que no entendí

-Mírame-lo mire inmediatamente y pude ver como su cara se acercaba lentamente quede en shock por lo que estaba pasando-Lo deseas-yo me sorprendí, y pensé que si lo deseaba y mucho pero por que, lo iba a dejar besarme, que tal si era un truco para que no renunciara, jugar con mis emociones le iba a responder pero una gran explosión sacudió todo el bosque

* * *

><p>Esa Rin no servia para este trabajo sentía que pronto yo seria la que daría la cara para enfrentar a esas abominaciones, aunque sabia que ese no era mi destino, si desafías al destino y mas uno con tanta magia y antiguo, te ira mal, sabia muy bien eso <em>"Hace dos años mi hermano Rei quizo desafiar al destino, quería abrir un portal para salva a Luka ya que sentía que la sucesora de las portadoras iba a estar en aprietos" ahora que pensaba estaba en lo cierto, <em>todos sabían que las portadoras liberaban su magia a los cinco años y Rin tenia 18 años su poder había casi desaparecido lo que nos llevaba a que también tenia poca energía como si alguien la estuviera tomando, todo era tan confuso, pobre de mi

Me siento en el suelo y miro al cielo-Hermano mandame una señal-dijo suspirando, cerre mis ojos y me di cuenta que hoy se sentía muy calmado el bosque, no habían pájaros, insectos, todo callado, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, justo como cuando Rei...eso me alerto no, era normal

-Rui-llamo Neru

-lo sientes-fue lo único que dije

-Si, el tiempo va a romperse-me dijo mirando al cielo, yo pensé inmediatamente en mi Hermano el estaba en la linea del tiempo si el tiempo se rompía una milésima de segundo el podría escapar al fin del exilio al que fue condenado, sin saber por que mi corazón empezó a palpitar muy fuerte, el sudor corría por todo mi cuerpo, mire a Neru y estaba igual o peor que yo, estaba sucediendo, se estaba rompiendo el tiempo

Mire fijamente el cielo y empece a ver un destello que en pocos segundos con un gran estruendo abrió un portal,estar cerca de una ruptura así es demasiado para cualquier criatura, mis ojos se nublaron, mi mente se sobreexcito y cuando estaba apunto de perder el conocimiento el portal vomito dos cuerpo haciendo un sonido desagradable

-Rei-dije al ver el rostro de mi hermano

-¿Rui?-dijo con lagrimas en sus hermosos y dorados ojos

-Rei-el otro cuerpo hablo con voz cansada**  
><strong>

-Luka-dije sorprendia

-Neru-dijo Neru tratando de llamar nuestra atención, todos la miramos, hasta Luka que estaba a punto de morir

-Se oía mas gracioso en mi mente-dijo ella avergonzada

Trate de no prestarle atención-Rei como escapaste-el me sonrió y vio a Luka con tristeza-No se por donde empezar-iba a decir algo pero Len y Rin aparecieron

-¿Que paso?-Luka miro fijamente a Rin y la ataco con una gran bola de energía que la tiro prácticamente y desapareció, todos quedamos con la boca abierta

Continuara?


	13. El Regreso del verdadero PODER

**Hola no sé qué ha pasado desde la última disculpa, otro año sin actualizar ._. Tengo no se la mano fría hace tanto que no escribo, me gustaría pero me salen historia todas dramáticas, desde la última vez que actualice las cosas cambiaron me mude varias veces por peleas de mis padres y me envicie en juegos, bueno volví otra vez vi algunos comentarios nuevos muy alentadores pero creo que los que siguieron en principio este Fick ya no están, lo lamento detesto dejar las cosas inconclusa perdí el hilo de algunas historias así que las eliminare tengo un borrador de esta así que aunque llore sangre (?) la completare y veré que hacer con los demás, espero que algún día vuelvan a este fick y se sientan aliviados por ver al fin el FINAL. Ami me gusta ver el final de las cosas tal vez alargue este fick ya que se me ocurrieron cositas bueno sin más parloteo :v comencemos**

**Capítulo 13: De vuelta al poder**

**(Narra Luka)**

Que la familia Hatsune y Mengurine se juntara sonaba mal e imposible me rio solo de pensarlo que mis especulaciones eran ciertas, cuando el guardián de mi sucesora Rin despertó lo sentí débil más débil que los anteriores guardianes y me di cuenta que la sucesora de la "Luz" era causante de eso, los Hatsune querían el poder y habían traicionado a su propia sangre, cuando Rin nació cortaron sus primeros mechones de cabello e hicieron una pócima dando todo su poder y magia a la hija mayor Miku Hatsune, ella fue entrenada en lugar de Rin, llevándole varios años de ventaja además del poder de la "Luz" me di cuenta que tenía que intervenir

Gracias a un enorme sacrificio extinguí mi vida y salimos de la línea temporal del tiempo, sabía que esto era lo único que podía hacer por la pequeña Rin, lance todo mi poder a su débil cuerpo y di mi última ayuda a la batalla

-.-.-.-.-

Cuando todo se calmó se pudieron dar cuenta 1. Luka ha desaparecido, 2. Rin no despierta y cabello rubio ahora era rosado-Creo que Luka está tomando posesión del cuerpo de rin-dijo mi Hermano Rei

-Ella estará bien con eso-Len se levantó y yo lo mire mal

-Tal vez más fuerte podemos ver quiénes son nuestros verdaderos aliados-Mire a los dos Hechiceros no me inspiraban nada bueno sabía que no tenían buenas intenciones

Neru rio sarcásticamente-Nunca una portadora lo había tenido tan difícil, esta vez tiene mas enemigos que aliados-yo me irrite y mi hermano se enfureció pero ambos nos guardamos lo que pensábamos

Rin despertó su cabello estaba más largo y su cuerpo desarrollado miro fijamente a Rei que asintió y los dos salieron volando-¿A dónde van?-esta vez no podía perderlo de vista también volé tratando de alcanzarlos los dos hechiceros venían lo más rápido posible detrás de mi

-Se dirigen a los dominios de los Megurine-Grito Neru, al llegar a la mansión principal varios de sus parientes la recibieron con emoción y sorprendidos por el cambio de la menor pero ella lo ignoro y hablo muy fuerte

-Preparen sus armas esos Hatsune pagaran por todo lo que han hecho-los Megurine agarraron varias armas y siguieron a Rin o… Luka? Claro estaba que yo no pensé que tan rápido nos enfrentaríamos a esa familia, nadie estaba muy preparado pero al parecer la autoridad de Luka les daba fuerzas nuevas

_La Guerra había comenzado y la portadora no estaba lista, la derrotara parecía más cerca que nunca…_

_**Continuara?**_

_**Bien no se quien pueda de todos los que me siguieron terminar este fick pero le agradezco algunos nuevos comentarios xd un cap corto pero es como para llamar la atención quiero ver si puedo atraer a nuevos seguidores :3 **_

_**Bere3442: Gracias al fin subí la conti aunque esta vez prometo terminar este Fick**_

_**Pony Kagamine: me gusta el misterio, espero no hayas perdido el interés por este fick xd y espero llegues a su final**_

: ya lo voy a continuar aunque hace un año que tengo esos comentarios xd espero alguien lea la continuación

Lluvianegra: que bien que te guste tanto, perdón por mi demora


	14. Lazos de Familia

**Hora de un capitulo largo :3... si claro xd...cada semana actualizare sin mas disfruten:**

**Capitulo 14: Relaciones de Familia**

**-Narra Rinto-**

Todo lo que mal empieza, mal termina, se repetía varias veces, no era como si odiara el nacimiento de su hija pero simplemente al ver el poder en ella supo que nada bueno pasaría aunque ya hace mucho tiempo que había nacido su pequeña hija y como si todo estuviera a su favor fue sorpresivo al igual que la personalidad de su pequeña Rin, Ni lenka ni el lo habían planeado, se habían cuidado lo mejor que pudieron pero simplemente les tomo de sorpresa que Lenka la diera a luz sin cuidados sin engordar, un domingo cualquiera mientras veían las películas de la tarde ella empezó a gritar y entre llamadas, toallas, gritos y sangre dio a luz a su primera y única hija, una experiencia así te deja marcado a tal punto que casi me someto a una vasectomia.

Pero al final Rin fue una bendición, la niña era la sucesora al poder de la familia, y como esperaba toda su familia quería que lo ocultara le prometieron que jamas la atacarían que sus ansias de poder ya eran cosa del pasado, el creyó en sus familiares y mientras Lenka estaba en cuidados intensivos con la bebe, el hizo algo que ahora parecía una traición a la persona que mas amaba y a su pequeña hija corto sus primeros cabellitos rosados y con esto la pequeña Rin creció con una hermosa cabellera rubia, así nadie pensó que ella era la sucesora al poder.

Ahora todo era diferente su familia lo había traicionado y Miku era la prueba de ello pues creció con un raro tono de cabello diferente a cualquiera visto en la familia y como no lo pensó fue producto de la mezcla de poderes que jamas debieron cruzarse, cuan arrepentido estaba toda la familia de Lenka tenia razón, la batalla entre las dos familias no cesaría solo por un vinculo de amor, estaba batalla, mejor dicho esta guerra era mas grande que el amor que le profeso a Lenka en sus años de juventud.

El mira a su esposa durmiendo pacíficamente a su lado, ella siempre fue tan inocente y confiada que nunca dudo de las palabras de amor que el susurraba en su oido, el había traicionado la confianza de Lenka y la de su hija tenia que pagar por ello así que escribió una carta para no preocupar a su esposa mas de lo que ya estaba por Rin y se marcho tenia que enmendar sus errores.

-.-.-.-.-

**-Narra Rin-**

Luego de que su YO volviera ya mas tranquila y menos enojada por esa frustración alimentada varias años encerrada dejo a Rin tomar posesión de su propio cuerpo, Rin se quejo pues lo que había hecho Luka ella no podría hacerlo sus familiares estaba molestos y frustrados, ella no los sabia manejar así que solo por esta vez los guió hasta su casa allí encontraron a su madre triste pero a la vez feliz por supuesto sabia la razón del comportamiento tan bipolar que su madre tenia pero su tía se adelanto y pregunto lo que todos temían abordar por la fragilidad de los sentimientos de mi Mama

-¿Rinto te lo dijo?-todos miraron expectantes a mi madre ella parecía hablar pero ningún sonido salio solo gimoteo y lagrimas de sus hinchados ojos, luego de un rato solo bajo la mirada y su voz salio quebrada

-Tenían razón, el entrego los poderes de Rin-Por las expresiones de mis familiares no estaban sorprendidos pero si molestos, pero mi expresión era difícil de adivinar, trataba de que mis lagrimas no abandonaran mis ojos, en todas las guerras hay drama no era momento de actuar como una chiquilla, sabia que tenia que madurar rápido mi falta de experiencia e información solo me hacia una carga mas que una portadora así que trague fuerte como si el nudo de mi garganta se fuera por esa acción y hable con la misma voz con la que hablo Luka

-Ya no importa que hizo o no hizo mi padre, el presente es lo que ahora cuenta, estos poderes son prestados-hice una larga pausa y trate de planear algo no tan descabellado-Hay que ir por Miku ahora soy mas fuerte que ella y con su ayuda podre recobrar mis poderes y hacer frente a esta lucha-cerré los ojos-A MI DESTINO-todos mis familiares me aplaudieron y abrazaron recordándome que no estaba sola

Mire a lo lejos entre las copas de los arboles se encontraban Len y Neru, era obvio que no podía confiar ni en mi propio guardián abrace a mi madre, mi posición era muy diferencia de las otras portadoras que lucharon solas, esta vez lucharía con mi familia pues sabia que en ellos si podía confiar, no en un aparecido y raro chico con personalidad múltiple

-.-.-.-.-

**-Narra Len-**

Miro la tierna reunión familiar, y solo pudo chasquear la lengua y fruncir su ceño-Esto no estaba en mis planes, desde que la guerra comenzó siempre ha sido lo mismo, la portadora con su guardián hacen frente a las criaturas de Transilvania que siempre trataron de revelarse y juntos perecen en la batalla, NO la portadora con su familia-se rasco su cabeza desordenando todo su cabello...acaso la había perdido antes de siquiera tenerla, no era su plan traicionarla, no de todo

-¿Que harás con ella, si la matas tal vez nos ahorraremos todo esto de la lucha?-sugirió Neru, pero al no recibir respuesta decidió pensar en otra cosa-No quiero pensar que fallaras a tu palabra y nos traicionaras-solo me tape la cara gritando internamente, esto se estaba saliendo de MI maldito control, esa chiquilla acosadora esa union inesperada eso no estaba escrito, eso no estaba en MIS planes

-Neru por mucho tiempo pensé en como salir ileso de la guerra SIN perder a la portadora, pero ahora que veo que ella no es como yo la imaginaba ya no quiero corres mas riesgos-Había que acoplarse a la nueva situación y si su realidad era diferente a la planeada nada podía hacer, el animal que se adapta mas rápido es el que perdura con este pensamiento me aleje de las tierras de lo Mengurine seguido por Neru

-A que te refieres-Al parecer no fui claro solo la mira por encima de mi hombro diciéndole claramente que se callara-bien, a donde iremos ahora-¿iremos? al parecer no me iba a deshacer de ella fácilmente

-no se tu, pero yo ya tengo planeado mi estrategia-volé mas rápido, si no podía ser el aliado de la portadora seria su enemigo, el mas ruin y malvado que alguna vez se haya conocido a lo largo de esta historia ancestral y cuando ella estuviera a punto de morir haria su jugada

-.-.-.-.-

**-Narra Rin-**

De pronto después de la tormenta que yo provoque vino calma total, algo siniestro en verdad, solo pude sentarme mientras observaba el muñeco o "la prisión de Len" lo vi merodeando la casa pero de verdad se habrá ido, trate de llamarlo pero parece que desapareció

-Rin, sabes estuve estudiando ese muñeco y no se como decírtelo-Rei y Rui me miraban serios

-Primero quien te lo dio o como le encontraste-Rui callo a su hermano y se adelanto con esa pregunta

-Me lo dio mi papa en mi cumpleaños-al decir esto su cara se frunció formando al menos 5 arrugas

-Es falso el no es un guardián legitimo...

**Continuara **

**No quiero hacer predecible este fick así que ya ven trato de salirme estas ideas las tenia anotadas en el blog de notas ais que por eso ha salido este cap tan rápido el otro no se demorara pero si tendré que empezar a pulir detalles :3 ustedes que piensan**

**bueno 3 comentarios era mas de lo que esperaba sinceramente xd me da alegría **

**Cathy-Chan: **Nunca es fácil volver y menos una ausencia de 1 año, y yo tampoco sinceramente pensaba en retomar estas historias, espero sigas leyendo el fick trato de tener ideas originales para atrapar a la gente pero si caigo en algo repetitivo lo cambio así que si dejare a Rin con el cabello largo :3

**Dianis Mar: **Tratare de actualizar pronto quiero acabar este fick para ir adelantando los otros y ver si puedo empezar un nuevo proyecto

**Guest: **Minutos después de tu comentario actualice xd


	15. Tu verdadero guardián

**Bueno ya es domingo hora de actualizar, debo decir que ya se mas o menos como finalizar este fick no se ustedes que dicen, alargarlo he dejado alguna inquietud, algo que no he resuelto y siguen confundidos.**

**Capitulo 15: Tu verdadero ****guardián**

Todo se había quedado en completa calma, el bosque parecía dormitar bajo sus pies, tal vez había sido demasiado impulsiva eso la caracterizaba de cierta forma tomar todo tan apasionadamente y lanzarse ese seria su principio todos los héroes tenían uno y lo cumplían, ahora que ella era algo así como una heroína tenia que tener una meta clara, un principio, un nombre, un disfraz...y algo que proteger...todos los héroes protegían a los inocentes pero siempre hay ese "alguien especial" que hacia que el héroe llegara a su limite probando su fuerza y su determinación, pero soy una chica se vería extraño que protegiera a un muchacho, en que estaba pensando, acaso en "Len"...ahora que lo meditaba el solo quería parecer fuerte, tal vez estaba tan asustado como ella, por eso su doble personalidad, de que trataba de protegerse, esta vez sabia a lo que se enfrentaba el era un Kagamine pero no su guardián, _¿donde estaba su guardián?._

Agarro el cuaderno viejo y manchado que llevaba en su cinturón y rastreo de nuevo a Len, estaba cerca, siguió caminando por el oscuro pero hermoso bosque, los ojos de los animales se veían como puntos de luz entre la espesa oscuridad, los sonidos eran murmullos y la brisa le erizaba la piel, trataba de darse apoyo mental pero si que tenia miedo ese lugar era como esas películas de terror, mejor dicho LOS BOSQUES SON DE PELÍCULA DE TERROR, ese fetiche de los directores con los bosques estaba simplemente aterrada, solo pensaba en encontrar rápido a Len

-Las películas de terror no sirven, son basura, solo te llenas de paranoia-murmuraba constantemente para oír algo mas que esos aterradores pasos a mi alrededor, pero el tintineo de un cascabel me hizo darme cuenta-¡¿Len?!-cuando se volteo para encarar a su perseguidor se encontró con los suaves labios de alguien, fue un beso bastante casto y rápido, pero NUNCA había besado simplemente me quede anonada y al ver las reacciones de Len me di cuenta que no era la única en estado de shock

-¡No te voltees tan de repente!-me grito enojado y rojo, aunque quería protestar y tal vez discutir con el, una sonrisa de satisfacción fue la única reacción de mi cara-¡POR QUE ESTAS TAN FELIZ!?

-Yo...creí nunca ver esa expresión en tu rostro...tus labios son muy suaves-no sabia por que pero ella definitivamente no estaba hablando, pero su voz solo salia-Cosas vergonzosa y sorpresivas hacen que tu mascara flaquee y tus sentimientos te dominan

-Acaso crees saber como es mi verdadero YO-eso me sorprendió pero creo que sabia quien era Len en realidad

-Creo que es mas predecible de lo que te imaginabas-hizo una pausa mientras le daba la espalda-tu no eres mi legitimo guardián, ¿quieres explicar eso?-hizo una larga pausa esperando a que Len respondiera pero eso no sucedió-¿seguirás mintiendo?, no creas que soy cualquier persona, he estudiado bastante y se como defenderme, al principio estaba asustada por eso tal vez, creíste poder manejarme, pero estas equivocado-me acerque decidida a el y pude ver como su rostro demostraba mas sentamientos de los que vi en todo este tiempo juntos

-Perdóname, soy solo un híbrido-el trato de esconder su rostro humillado-mi poder esta a la mitad, jamas hubiera podido ser tu guardián, pero tu legitimo guardián no puede responder a su cargo, así que me lo cedió-el saco una fotografía-Mi hermano no heredo parte humana de mis dos padres quimeras, era simplemente perfecto, destacando en todo lo que hacia y se proponía y...aunque lo intentara es como ese cliche del hermano menor bueno para nada que solo quería superarlo y dejar de vivir a su sombra, pero nunca logre superarlo-el me mostró la foto y pude ver a su familia se veían bastante felices, sus padres eran muy parecidos con un hermoso cabello rojo, a diferencia al de sus hijos-Pero después de un tiempo lo entendí, todos somos bueno en lo que hacemos no necesitaba superar a mi hermano y decidí darme la oportunidad de admirar y aprender de mi hermano-el sonrió recordando esos momentos y leves risas escaparon de sus labios-Todo parecía ir bien, yo le deseaba lo mejor en esta aventura con la portadora...pero...las cosas cambiaron y un fuerte ataque irrumpió en la guarida de los kagamine, eran simples ladrones pero mi hermano al detenerlos se dio cuenta de que eran todas chicas-el me miro divertido-chicas muy hermosas, el talón de aquiles de mi hermano-cabe decir que la imagen del hermano de Len se derrumbo, no lo culpaba todos tenemos nuestras debilidades.

-oh...creo que puedo ver bien el desenlace del cuento

-si...a veces los héroes no acaban en trágicas muertes protegiendo a sus seres queridos, sino entre las piernas de las mujeres-rió nervioso-desde ese día no lo volvimos a ver

-A veces la verdad...supera con crecer la ficción, pero dime como terminaste en el muñeco

-No quería dejar mal a mi hermano así que solo me hice pasar por el no lo notaron, pero como te dije no tengo mucha fuerza o poder...así que he hecho tratos sucios

-a que te refieres-el me estaba contando toda la verdad que suerte tenia pensé que tendría que torturarlo, entonces por que estaba tan decepcionada

El chasqueo la lengua-Bueno digamos que trate de formular un plan, la verdad me quedo bastante bien convencí a todos, y me dieron un poco mas de poder, por eso he resistido este tiempo, no puedo traicionarlos-con esto empezó a alejarse-_confía en mi_

El desapareció tan rápido, que apenas pude reaccionar y detener solo el humo que había dejado su furtiva huida, esa era la verdad no podía cuestionarla no vio mas que sinceridad y suplica en el rostro de Len, sonreí como una tonta por muchos minutos pensando que Len se equivocaba el era "_mi verdadero guardián"  
><em>

**Continuara**

**Algo tierno para aclarar todo aun queda la guerra, que Rin recupere sus verdaderos poderes :3 todo eso y mas a mitad de esta semana o el siguiente domingo quien, trato de no caer en los cliches quiero innovar y este fick me esta quedando a veces con toques de humor por eso xd bueno saben gracias por apoyarme a todas las quiero beshitus para todas o todos no se xDDDDDD**

**Dianis Mar: **No se si valla a meter material subido de tono en este fick xd, la traición puede darse jamas estamos seguros de la lealtad de las personas

**Bere 3442: **Que bien que te guste eso me anima, mi receso me ha dejado mas oxidada que de costumbre espero no cometer errores en la trama

**Cathy-chan: **Que bien que te guste y cuente con tu apoyo :3, como veras en este fick hay mucha traición pero sin tanto drama en medio espero te guste este cap vendran mas sorpresas en el siguiente


	16. La explosión

**Buenos sigo por aca :3, es un poco aburrida mi situación actual y estoy pensando en otras cosas pero se me siguen ocurriendo cosas para el fick xd así que escribo y bueno una breve explicación de los poderes, las criaturas de transilvania serán las clásicas criaturas así que esas no las explicare pero explicare lo de la magia en los humanos los llamare "portadores" sin mas aquí el capi perdón si puse mucha charla amena xd**

**Capitulo 16: La explosión**

Ahora que lo pienso por que todo termino así, pude haber ido a buscar a mi hermano, pero no me hice el héroe, gracias cerebro otra genial idea, me golpee la cabeza y suspire después de un rato, que le diría a esas estúpidas bestias del inframundo, si ellos veían en mi una amenaza me quitaría el poder otorgado, así que mi única opción era ir con esas criaturas y seguir con el plan aunque me doliera, iba a traicionar a Rin pero al menos no la dejaría morir tan..._dolorosamente _

-Len que esperas-me apresuro Neru al cansarse de verme dar vueltas por toda la habitación

-Esta bien ya voy, solo que...no quiero que ella muera-Neru me miro mal-Solo que...seria mas humillante convertirla en mi esclava-_¿que estoy diciendo?, _Neru se rió de mis palabras

-Quieres protegerla, pero no engañas a nadie tu no fuiste capaz de disciplinar aun pequeño cachorro ya a una muchacha como ella-se levanto y me sobo los hombro mientras reía-si quieres una muerte rápida y sin dolor eso es lo que tendrá

-Esta bien-dije derrotado, ella agarro mi mano y fuimos juntos a la junta de los demonios

-.-.-.-.-.-

**(Narra Rin) **

Luego de días de planeacion y convivencia, mi familia estaba mas unida que nunca, había conocido mejor a todos mis primos, tías y mas que nada a Rui y Rei, la convivencia con ellos era maravillosa me prestaban su ayuda y poder cada vez que lo necesitaba me explicaban y entrenaban para que cuando tuviera mi verdadero poder lo manejara a la perfección, había aprendido miles de movimientos y como usar mi poder, no solo el sol nos prestaba su ayuda, cada criatura viva hasta nosotros desprendemos luz, solo tenemos que concentrarnos para poder usar toda esa energía, también aprendí que soy la única con ese poder los demás utilizan las fuerzas elementales de la naturaleza, no se si es por que soy novata pero preferiría poder manejar el fuego que la luz, vi a mi mamá hacerlo y quede impresionada, las llamas que ella creaban eran elegantes y le obedecían, la rodeaban sin que a ella le hicieran daño y la cuidaban como si la quisieran de verdad un poder que yo deseaba, o Rui wow el poder manejar las olas y montarlas era increíble ademas que esos dos elementos podían concederles alas a sus portadoras las de mi mamá era preciosas eran como plumas de fuego y las de Rui como hilos de agua entrecruzándose.

-Vamos yo quisiera ser portadora de la Luz-se quejo Rui antes mis divagaciones

-Nah esto de la luz y los corazones de la gente no es lo mio-dije haciendo bolas de luz-quiero tener esas hermosas alas que tu tienes-ella solo me miro con el sello fruncido

Antes de que me echara otro sermón mire suplicante a Rei que trato de intervenir-Vamos Rui a mi también me gustaría tener alas-el tiempo que he pasado con Rei me he dado cuenta que sus chistes malos calma a la gente y Rui era la mejor para dar ejemplo

-Bueno, ya eso es todo, otro chiste igual y te saco del cuarto-amenazo esta vez, tendré que idear otra táctica

Ahora que lo pienso cuando vi el poder de Rei quede impactada su mano se deformo totalmente volviéndose piedra dura o tierra y con ella maneja cualquier suelo, el elemento de la tierra no se queda atrás pocos también son sus portadores, ya que pueden dejar estéril un suelo si al portador al invocarla tiene sentimientos de rencor, ira y egoísmo, por eso Rei era como era tranquilo y humilde

Luego de un tiempo de charla se me ocurrió nunca había visto una portador del aire-OIGAN-los dos me miraron-se puede portar el aire-los dos se miraron entre si y Rei después de meditarlo me dijo

-Se cree que es solo un mito y que el aire esta en todos los elementos o que solo puede estar en pequeños hechizos, como el de repulsión, que puede ser utilizado con todos los elementos

-Que mal, de verdad quería ver los poderes de una portadora del aire

-Pues el aire seria como la nada, así que creo que se entiende por que no hay portadores-explico Rui dando por terminada esa charla, yo solo refunfuñe, el aire lo era todo asi que su portador devian ser seres divinos, sin pecados, ni ambiciones terrenales

Pensando todavía en el aire y sus portadores, no me di cuenta cuando entro otra persona al cuarto y la charla empezó a ser seria-RIN deja de tontear-me regaño Rui

-Lo siento, pueden repetir los 5 minutos de conversación-todos suspiraron

-.-.-.-.-.-

El plan era sencillo a diferencia de nosotros, los Hatsune no tenían portadores de la tierra, el único portador de dicho elemento es mi padre y al vigilar bien la mansión de los Hatsune en donde solo se encontraban los mas cercanos y poderosos familiares, no vieron a mi padre lo que daba la idea de que el no fue directamente con los Hatsune, pero aun desconocíamos su paradero, así que aprovechando la ventaja de la tierra decidimos comenzar

-Bien Rin conoces tu papel o tengo que repetirlo-dijo mi mamá con gracia mientras me daba mi traje de "batalla"

-Ya se que hacer-entre a mi cuarto y me cambie, cuando termine me di cuenta que el vestido era bastante atrevido aunque la falda me llegaba hasta las rodillas y era sencilla, todo mi abdomen estaba descubierto ya que el vestido se unía en esa parte por argollas de oro la parte de arriba era un top de mangas largas, solo agradecía no tener escote

-pronto ya no me tendrás dentro y perderás ese lindo cuerpo-mi reflejo empezó a tocarse los pechos, nunca pensé que Luka fuera así de atrevida, pero era cierto desde que ella entro en mi cuerpo este cambio dramáticamente

-Perderé mis atributos-le pregunte a mi reflejo

-Si este es mi cuerpo, no el tuyo

-A mi me gusta este cuerpo-recordé mi plano e infantil cuerpo

-no te queda con esa carita tan inocente-se burlo Luka, estirando mis cachetes en el reflejo

Mi conversación paro abuptamente cuando comenzaron a apurarme para salir, así que me puse mis sandalias y agarra mi bastón-¡Ya voy!-salí del cuarto y fui con Rui y mi mamá a la terraza allí ya estaban varios familiares transformados esperando mi señal, alce mi bastón y todos hicieron un circulo alrededor de mi, una de las ventajas de portar la luz es que con ella puedes hacer invisibles a las personas solo a los ojos de los humanos, con pequeños destellos de colores que el ojo humano no pueden captar, así que recite el hechizo y un campo nos rodeo dando destellos de distintos matices con esta protección nos elevamos hasta los mas alto y sin romper la formación nos dirigimos hasta la casa de los Hatsune

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**(Bajo tierra narra Rei)**

Después de bajar unos cuantos metros comenzamos a desplazarnos con gran velocidad hacia la ruta establecida que nos llevaría sin problemas debajo de la mansión de los Hatsune así comenzaríamos la emboscada a los de alto rango para dejar en alerta roja la mansión, mientras llevamos acabo la emboscada Rui averiaría los autos que tenían guardados en todo el garaje el cual costaba del mismo ancho que toda la mansión almacenando al menos 50 a 60 autos, sin posibilidades de escapar por ese medio tendrían que huir al bosque y ahí los atraparíamos cazándolos por tierra y cielo, no había posibilidades para la derrota.

Pero claro JAMAs imagine lo que paso a metros de nuestro objetivo, parado en medio estaba Rinto sonriéndonos amablemente-¿Cuanto tiempo sin verte Rei?-pregunto asombrado de verme de nuevo, yo mire a mis parientes los que eramos portadores de la tierra y todos habíamos sido instruidos por Rinto, yo no quiero hablar por todos pero sabia lo que sentíamos, el era nuestro mentor, fuertes vínculos de confianza y respeto mutuo fueron construidos cuando eramos pequeños y oíamos atentamente sus enseñanzas

-Maestro...-No pude terminar lo que iba a decir, ya que una luz me encegueció por completo mientras un fuerte ruido hizo retumbar mis tímpanos, sentí como la fuerza de aquella explosión me empujo hacia tras chocando con mis primos, luego de aquello no sentí mas, solo un fuerte dolor en cada parte de mi cuerpo

**Continuara**

**Cathy-Chan: **Si, lamento darte en este cap la noticia de que Len no piensa traicionar a las criaturas de transilvania, pero espero y lo entiendas y no lo odies xd, Rin no siente nada aun por Len no he dado indicios de eso, apenas y lo va conociendo, espero te guste este cap tambien :3

**Dianis Mar: **Actualizare Miércoles y Domingo, gracias por seguirme :3


	17. Palabras de un Corazón herido

**Le pondré un poquito de drama a la historia y otra clasificación ya que haré algo un poco mas atrevido en este capitulo, ya casi llegan los exámenes finales así que tal vez no publique hasta el próximo domingo, publique mas temprano ya que hubo un receso y aproveche para adelantar este capitulo **

**Capitulo 17: Palabras de un Corazón herido **

La fuerte explosión debajo de la tierra llamo la atención de todos a nuestro alrededor, las personas de la mansión salieron apuradas y nerviosas por ese estruendo, vi como Rei y los demás salían expulsados de la tierra sin compacidad chocando de nuevo con el suelo varias veces, sus cuerpos se veían demacrados y polvorientos

-¡REI!-Rui salio del campo de invisibilidad rompiendo la formación y el encantamiento dejándonos a la vista de todos los presentes, nadie hizo nada solo nos miramos mutuamente con cara de sorpresa

-Ese es el poder de Rinto-dijo mi mamá cerca de mi, mirando fijamente la figura que se levantaba entre el polvo

-Padre...-me apresure a su posición y pude verlo-...¿Por que...-cuando estuve cerca de el eso fue lo único que logre decir, sus ojos estaba rojos y ambas manos estaba brillando con un color amarillo simulando el suelo desértico-...lo hiciste?-termine de preguntar

-¡RIN!, ¡RIN!-me fije en quien me estaba llamando de forma tan desesperada, era Rui estaba llorando y gritando tan fuerte que le salia desafinada la voz-..alejate..-una segunda y mas grande explosión, termino de estremecer todo el lugar, la luz de aquel ataque esta vez enceguece a todos los presentes, yo sentí como toda la fuerza impactaba contra mi cuerpo lo sentía desvanecerse, fragmentarse, era como una fuerza que me separaba de el y a la vez lo despertaba

-.-.-.-.-

-Rin, tus notas en química son muy bajas-le reprochaba Rinto a su pequeña y única hija

-PERO, jamas las necesitare para lo que quiero en mi futuro

-Como estas tan segura

-Simplemente lo se-esas palabras produjeron en Rinto mas de tres arrugas en su frente

-¿Que estudiaras?

-Seré abogada, y necesitare saber de leyes y como decir OBJECIÓN tan alto que nadie pueda evitar escuchar-dice ella imitando la pose de un videojuego-No necesitare pasar nada de MOL-masa o de celsius a kelvin

-Al menos no estas tan perdida-suspire-que tal si...-trate de imaginar algo-la prueba para dictaminar que el acusado es inocente, es la sangre del agresor encontrado en las sabanas de la victima, sin la química no sabríamos si es una mancha de ketchup...

-Sin la genética tampoco sabríamos, si la sangre es A, B, O y no por eso tengo que estudiarla para ser abogada, y déjame decirte que con gusto preferiría aprender sobre genética que de química-La chica sonrió triunfante, ante la mirada de perplejidad de su progenitor

-Pero que pasa si tienes talento en la química, que tal si todos pensáramos como tu, no abrían personas que comprobaran el RH de la sangre o la composición de las sustancias toxicas, ademas que tal si tienes que hacer tu propia investigación con escasos recursos, no podrás mandar las pruebas a los laboratorios, tendrías que hacerlas

-Bueno aunque es un buen punto, la química que me enseñan no es para eso, hay una rama la criminologia, ademas puedo hacer un curso y ayudarme de otra fuentes, pero me piden cosas como aprenderme de memoria formulas y la tabla periódica y eso no me puedes decir que me ayudara

Rinto solo se sobo la cabeza-Ya paremos esta discusión, ha nada nos esta llevando-Rinto puso sobre la mesa un libro de química-15 minutos diarios-y luego un cronometro-así mejoraras-in hizo un puchero pero cedió y comenzó a estudiar

Rin miro a su padre era un gran maestro, su paciencia y armas para convencer a sus estudiantes lo habían puesto como uno de los mejores en las áreas que dictaba, aunque siempre su pequeña hija gastaba hasta la ultima arma del maestro, siendo varias las veces que ella había ganado una disputa como esa, ya terminada la sesión de 15 minutos de las áreas que ella odiaba se dedicaba de lleno con las que le gustaba

-.-.-.-.-

Estaban en la biblioteca de la mansión, una alterada y malhumorada Miku de 15 años, estudiando para las finales de su grado, cuando sintió el rechinar de la puerta y que por ella se asomaba una pequeña Rin de 10-Miku...Miku...Miku-llamo con insistencias la rubia

-Ahora no puedo jugar, estoy estudiando-le dice bastante molesta

-Pero ayer estabas haciendo lo mismo-Miku la miro irritada

-Ya se pero ahora estoy terminando

-Pero quedan muchos días de vacaciones

-No soy como tu que deja todo para ultimo momento-Rin arrugo su nariz y fue por sus cuadernos

-Yo también haré mis tareas-Rin se sentó al lado y comenzó a desarrollar su libro, ante la mirada sorprendida de Miku

-Esta bien solo no hagas ruido- las dos pasaron toda la tarde haciendo sus tareas

-.-.-.-.-

Miku estaba durmiendo plácidamente mientras tenia un sueño precioso, se le notaba por la expresión en su rostro, pero todo acabo cuando un pequeño bulto aplasto su estomago despertandola de sorpresa-AHHH!-grito horrorizada cuando vio que era un cachorro cubierto de barro

-Mira Miku-apareció Rin emocionada-lo encontré en el jardín

-Sabes que mi Tío es alérgico-dijo recostándose de nuevo

-Me ayudas a esconderlo, ya le puse nombre y no quiero que se vaya-Miku solo se tapo los ojos y asintio

-¿Como lo llamaste?-pregunto cargando al cachorro

-Mikuo, ya que es macho-La ojiverde miro a la pequeña con clara molestia pero decidió dejarlo así y acompaño a Rin a bañar al cachorro

Esas vacaciones habían sido muy divertidos, Rin las recordaba con mucho entusiasmo, pasar tiempo con su padre y su prima Miku era lo que ella mas recordaba, no podía olvidar fácilmente a esas dos personas que pasaron tanto tiempo con ella, amándola, cuidándola, apoyándola en sus travesuras, discutiendo por razones sin relevancia

-.-.-.-

-Rin...Rin...Rin...Por favor-sintió las lagrimas de otra persona en su rostro-no nos dejes-era la voz de Rui, abrí los ojos tratando de enfocarla, estaba cubierta de barro y su cara con leves moretones-gracias-sus lagrimas trazaban pequeños caminos en su cara manchada

La tristeza de Rui alcanzo el corazón de Rin que también comenzó a llorar, por que hasta ahora sentía el agrio sabor de la traición, personas que amas y con las que compartiste tiempo y memorias irreemplazables, te dan la espalda. Nunca pensé en lastimar a Miku, en desconfiar de su Padre, solo acepto los planes a media de sus familiares, cualquier cosa que no involucrara a nadie preciado le era aceptable, no dudo en correr sin protección para ver a Len aunque era mas que obvio que los había traicionado y que podría matarla en ese mismo lugar.

-Nunca...tuve...la intención-trataba de hablar pero mi voz salia muy quebrada-apenas y conozco a la mitad de mi familia-mis lagrimas casi ahogaban mi voz-por que nunca tuve intención de desconfiar en ninguno de mis seres queridos-Rui me miro sorprendida, mientras que su llanto se detenía

Al tratar de levantarme me di cuenta que mi cuerpo ardía totalmente y mi corazón latía a un ritmo alarmante, mire a todos lados y me di cuenta que habían varios de mis familiares por parte de los Hatsune, tirados y mezclados con los demás Mengurine

-¿Que paso?-pregunte alarmada

-Luego de la explosión simplemente todo estallo en caos, no sabría decirte quien gano-Rui se paro lentamente y me ayudo-Miku no esta acá, nunca lo estuvo, ni ellos saben donde esta

Nunca pude hablar con ella después que descubrí que tenia el diario de Luka, sabia de su traición y que tenia mi poder, pero nunca me ataco o me amenazo, solo escuchaba de otras personas lo que ella hizo y sinceramente solo quería odiarla por mentirme y estar en mi vida como si de verdad no fuéramos rivales-Mi padre donde esta-Rui me miro mal

-Aun lo llamas de esa manera, no viste lo que hizo-mis palabras se atoraban no sabia que decir en ese momento-Expulso gran parte del poder de Luka de ti, te dejo en desventaja, tal vez oculta a Miku, para protegerla y al final ganar esta guerra-sus palabras me herían no quería pensar que esas dos personas, estaba ocultas planeando mi muerte

-No hables así de mi padre, el tal vez...tuvo sus intenciones...ademas estoy viva...no trato de matarme-Rui me miraba bastante divertida con mi actitud, pero se guardo sus comentarios y fue con su hermano

-.-.-.-

Cuando volvimos a nuestra base, me di cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, aunque nadie había muerte, Rei se encontraba inconsciente desde hace tres días, los demás habían despertado, incluyéndola a ella que también había recibido el impacto completo en su cuerpo se estaba recuperando, que tenia todavía dormido a Rei, había tratado de preguntarle a Luka pero desde el incidente estaba callada, su pelo era rubio otra vez y sus ojos azules, aunque eso le agradaba ser otra vez ella, ahora tenia menos posibilidades de ganar

-Rin, sigue sin hablar-me pregunto Rui refiriéndose a Luka

-Creo que esta dormida como Rei-Tal vez los dos están charlando, mire a Rui ella miraba con tristeza por la ventana-Ya mi poder no alcanza ¿Verdad?-me acerque a ella, quien se limito a mirarme sin expresión

-Tal vez nunca alcanzo-con esa palabra suelta, se fue del cuarto dejándome otra vez sola

-_¿Quieres hablar?-_escuche la suave voz de Luka en todo el cuarto-_hoy, como todos los días me buscas, pues tu corazón ya no encuentra respuestas propias, sientes miedo de confiar en alguien mas, de perder a esas personas que tanto creías que te amaban-_solos suspire apretándome el pecho-_Rin el camino de una portadora siempre es solitario, no debiste involucrar a todos, la lucha es solo_ tuya-no sabia como o porque pero esa palabra resonó en mi cabeza, esas palabras, fue lo que tanto anhele estos tres días de incertidumbre, ahora que las tenia, sabia mejor que nadie que hacer

Abrí la ventana de mi alcoba y tome mi báculo fuerte, comencé a volar entre las nubes lejos de mi familia, volando entre todos esos bosques encontré el lugar de donde venia Len-Transilvania-leí en unos carteles bastante viejos y desgastados, algo me decía que aquí en este magnifico bosque es donde debí empezar todo, esta lucha es entre ellos y yo, no entre mi familia, me adentre en el siniestro bosque con la idea de que mi muerte tal vez seria inevitable

**Continuara**

**Creo que el Drama hizo que este capitulo saliera un poco mas largo xd**

**Dianis Mar:** El poco tiempo que pasaron juntos, no lo convenció de lo contrario

**Cathy-Chan: **Tal vez si muestra algunos indicios pero por ahora no tan fuertes y ahora que esta en territorio enemigo no se si mostrara compasión, sus poderes apenas los desarrollo y son como trucos lo que hace a comparación de los demás portadores y su poder en si no es gran magnitud a menos que se enfrente con demonios de la oscuridad, si me vi ese anime y no no se parece es que son elementos básicos y también vi Inuyasha y se parece menos, trato de ser original, Rin tiene 15 años pero la pondré mas desarrollada y como vez Rin ya esta sufriendo


	18. Malentendidos

**Luego de un rato sin actualizar me di cuenta que los comentarios bajan cada vez mas, así que no alargare mas el fick, calculo unos tres capítulos mas**

**Capitulo 18: Malentendidos **

Estuve vagando un tiempo perdida por los bosques, aunque usara mi poder me era muy difícil encontrar la entrada secreta a la ciudad de los monstruos, pero cuando estaba apunto de darme por vencida la encontré, al principio parecía una cueva, pero mientras mas me adentrada pude notar luces, mas y mas luces hasta llegar a la entrada de un pueblo lleno de neblina y algo maloliente, las luces de los faros que había en algunas casas me ayudaba a no perderme en la densa neblina

-¿Quien eres?-mire la criatura que me hablaba, era una chica muy hermosa, casi parecía un ángel

-yo..nadie importante, vine aquí buscando a una persona-de pronto esa chica salio de las nieblas

-A quien pequeña Rin

-M...mi...miku-dije en un susurro mientras sentía que mis ojos se iban a salir de mis cuencas

-¿Sorprendida?-me sonrió dulcemente, luego caí en un profundo sueño

-.-.-.-.-.-

**(Miku)**

Como se habían salido las cosas de control, aun no puedo creer que me hayan mentido, yo no soy la portadora de la luz, le robe los poderes a mi prima Rin, ella es la portadora, ahora debía creer que la había traicionado, aunque en el fondo deseaba que confiara en mi, sabia que era imposible, mi familia tenia un contrato con las criaturas de transilvania y NADIE traiciona a esos seres, incluyéndome a mi, aun con el poder de la luz en mis manos era imposible lastimar a esos seres

A mi cuarto entro Len y me miro sonriéndome-TU!-lo agarre por el cuello y lo estampe contra la pared

-Veo que sigues siendo tan pasional como la primera vez que nos conocimos-se burlo de mi

-Sabia desde la primera vez que te vi, que eras una farsa

-pues tu tampoco fuiste muy sincera con Rin

-Yo no sabia que ella era la portadora, ademas todo era parte de TU PLAN, por que me acusas

-Es mas fácil culparte a ti

-¿Como te atreves?-cuando hice una bola de energía, esta simplemente desapareció

-Mi plan es a prueba de fallos ahora, así que lo siento, jamas quise involucrar a Rin

-Entonces como llegaste a las manos de ella

-La curiosidad fue quien la condeno no yo, si hubieras mantenido ese libro alejada de ella

-Que tiene el libro

-Pues Luka la reconoció como la portadora y le dio su poder, ahora es una amenaza para esas criaturas

-Rin...pero yo mantuve alejado el libro de ella, tu lo robaste y se lo diste

-No sabia que tu eras la Hatsune que tenia sus poderes

-Eres un imbécil, tu también cometiste errores que la condenaron

El plan de Len era sencillo, obligaron a Rinto a robarle a Rin sus poderes, el cedió al ser un Hatsune también estaba condenado a cumplir ordenes, todo por ese estúpido contrato, y al dármelos a mi, aseguraban la luz a su propio beneficio, por que Len pensó en eso, y si era así por que se la había llevado esa vez, todo era tan confuso

-No lo entiendes, cuando ella toco ese libro mando una alerta a los monstruos, ellos llamaron a Rinto y me encerraron en el muñeco con ordenes bastante claras, tenia que engañarla y alejarla de su familia, aunque eso hice nunca imagine que ella tuviera algunos poderes aun, pero sabes que fue lo peor el regreso de Luka, ella le esta llenando la cabeza de conspiraciones

-Quien libero a Luka

-Eso no lo sabemos, pero creo que fue alguien que Rin conoció

-Crees que Luka conoce todo el plan

-Solo una parte-De pronto una luz roja inundo mi habitación

-¿Que esta pasando?

-Rin entro al bosque-Dijo alarmado-Rápido ve y escóndela

-No puedo estaría desobedeciendo las ordenes

-Si no la escondes, tendrá una muerte dolorosa, ademas hay que evitar que Kaito la vea-me estremecí al oír ese nombre y de inmediato salí en busca de mi pequeña prima

Volee tan rápido como se me permitió y la encontré vagando perdida entre la niebla, miles de demonios guardianes la veían hambrientos, así que la atraje así mi y la dormir, ella estaba muy sorprendida por verme, creo que esta buscando a Len, la lleve a mi cuarto y espere paciente a que despertara, y cuando despertó no se vio alegre de verme, lo primero que hizo fue amenazarme con una potente bola de energía

-Calma, no te traje para luchar

-por que te creería, robaste mis poderes

-No los robe, me los dieron, si pudiera te los regresaría, en mis manos no representan una amenaza para las criaturas de transilvania...yo no quiero ayudarlas

-entonces por que no luchas contra ellas

-Mi familia desde hace miles de años, tienen un contrato con estas criaturas

-¿Acaso no lo puedes desobedecer?

-eso seria un suicidio, para mi y mis seres queridos

-Mi padre también tiene que cumplirlo-trato de sonar fuerte, pero sabia que Rin quería llorar

-Si, el no quería perderte a ti ni a Lenka, le prometieron que si el te quitaba tus poderes, estarían a salvo

-entonces por que me ataco

-Aun lo preguntas, tiene el poder de Luka eres ahora una amenaza, el no te ataco quiere quitarte los poderes de Luka y así te perdonaran la vida

-Pero si yo pierdo mis poderes ellos esclavizaran a la raza humana

-Yo no le veo nada de malo a eso...que es lo peor que podría pasar

-¿Que piensas?-me miro mal a lo cual suspire

-El humano solo esta llevando a la destrucción este planeta, si las hadas pudieran volar libres, sin miedo a que algún humano las capture o mate, si las ninfas pudieran cantarle a la naturaleza, las sirenas podrían volver a la superficie del mar en vez de esconderse en lo mas profundo, seria muy lindo

-A que te refieres quieres esclavizar a los humanos

-si los humanos los vieran también querrían esclavizarlos

-Ta lavaron el cerebro-ella se levanta y trata de irse

-¿A donde vas?

-Busco a Len

-Sabes Rin, no quiero que lo odies ni nada, pero este plan es de el, y el tampoco los puede traicionar, si le ordenan que te matan, el no dudara en hacerlo

-Ya lo se-eso si que me sorprendió

-Entonces por que viniste

-Quiero arreglarlo, no dejare que esclavicen a la raza humana

-Entiendo, no me puedo interponer, solo quiero que sepas que nunca trate de lastimarte

-Esta bien ahora creo que entiendo mejor las cosas, entonces esa vez que tu estabas con len en la...cama...por que fue

-Trataba de ahorcarlo, no pensé que el fuera la mente del plan ni el sabia que yo fuera la Hatsune que tenia tus poderes, malentendidos-Rin asintió y se fue de mi cuarto, sabia que si Kaito descubría su presencia aquí estaría en graves problemas

-.-.-.-.-.-

**(Rin)**

Al parecer las cosas no estaban tan enredadas como imagine, todo empezaba a tomar mas sentido, así que un contrato, si hacían contratos debía haber una clase de alcalde o presidente, tal vez un rey o en el peor de los casos un dictador, así que me puse a buscar un edificio que me diera una pista donde buscar, pero solo habían casas, de diferentes tamaños y colores, nada se veía como un edificio publico, ademas que las calles estaba solitarias, bueno aunque tampoco se que esperaba encontrar, este no era un vecindario humano, no tenia carreras, ni advertencias, restaurantes o indicaciones, solo casas agrupadas entre ellas y mucha neblina, no sabia si había estado dando vueltas en círculos

-¿Ya has pasado frente a mi casa 5 veces?, eres una especie de acosadora-una puerta empezó a rechinar abriéndose y la luz del interior de la casa me dejo ver quien era la persona que hablaba, era un muchacho de unos 29 años, con pelo y ojos azules, una piel bastante blanca y nívea, llevaba una camisa negra con rayas azules y un pantalón claro, de inmediato sospeche de el, que hacia un chico tan normal en medio de un pueblo de monstruos, simplemente algo ocultaba

-lo siento no estoy acostumbrada a tanta niebla

-por que con tu luz no iluminas tu camino-Sabia que era sospechoso

-Yo no puedo hacer eso-el se limito a sonreír

-Esta bien, si tu lo dices-puso una mano sobre mi cabeza y por segunda vez en ese día caí en un profundo sueño

-.-.-.-.-

**(Len)**

Estaba en una pequeña junta, ya todos las criaturas sabían que Rin estaba en Transilavia, aun cuando le advertí a Miku de esconderla la dejo irse-¿Que van hacer?

-Es muy fácil...-Neru se acomodo poniendo sus pies encima de la mesa-...se convertirá en el pequeño juguete de Kaito

-Si es la mejor opción-Aquí en estas tierras no podía hacer nada por salvar a Rin, solo acepte

**Continuara**

**Cathy-Chan: **Si es que bueno toda aventura tiene su drama, aunque se debe entender que esta guerra es mucho mas grande, aunque Luka es una persona inestable, pues el exilio vuelve loca a las personas, no demore tanto aunque si me tome mi tiempo, espero disfrutes el capitulo


	19. Libertad

**Bien aquí otro capitulo, ya falta poco para el final :3 yay gracias por comentar espero lo disfruten**

**Capitulo 19: Libertad**

Cuando desperté, lo hice muy sobresaltada, pero me di cuenta que estaba bien vestida y en una habitación muy agradable, sinceramente pensé que iba a despertar en una celda y no en una mullida cama-Veo que mi invitada ya desperto

-Tu eres ese chico

-Llámame Kaito

-Pareces un humano-el solo sonrió de manera seductora mientras unos cuernos como de carnero y alas de murciélago le comenzaron a salir

-Soy un incubo

-Veo, alguien que absorbe energía, una forma muy eficaz de sacarme del camino

-Así es,pero Madre Lilith, no desea que los humanos sean sometidos, me mando para ayudarte-el se me acerca y me recuesta en la cama posicionándose encima-Nos gustan los humanos-puso su mano debajo de mi vestido y comenzó a masajear mis piernas-Jamas los exterminaríamos o dominaríamos-cuando sus garras rozaron mis bragas me estremecí

-Entonces, me ayudaras a derrotarlos

-Esa fue la orden que dio Madre-se lamió los labios sensualmente mientras se acercaba a mi boca-Te prestare mi poder, pero a cambio, se mía _Rin-_ronroneo mi nombre al lado de mi oreja, mientras la lamia y mordisqueaba

-Yo...creo que...deberías...detenerte...AH!...basta-trataba de separarlo pero me sujetaba con fuerza mis muñecas, mientras con sus garras tocaba partes sensibles de mi cuerpo

-Tengo que alimentarme-sentía como bajaba mis bragas y lamia mis labios vaginales

-Por favor...yo soy virgen...no quiero que sea así

* * *

><p><strong>(Miku)<strong>

Dormía plácidamente, hasta que sentí el bulto de alguien acostándose a mi lado y posando sus brazos en mi cintura, sabia quien era así que me levante con entusiasmo, encontrándome con alguien muy parecido físicamente a mi, era el incubo Mikuo, el con Kaito eran los primeros hijos de Lilith, y ella me había prometido que si le daba de comer a su Hijo Mikuo toda mi existencia humana, ayudaría a Rin

-Ya esta con Kaito y todos creen que esta absorbiendo su energía, así que esta cubierto esa parte del plan-Dijo en forma de saludo

-Eso de verdad me alivia

-Pero sabes que igual Kaito tiene que alimentarse

-Que...no mi prima, es muy joven...eso no me lo dijeron

-Es un precio a pagar-Sentí como se ponía encima mio-Yo también tengo hambre, la verdad tengo envidia de mi hermano, probar a esa pequeña y dulce niña, absorbiendo ese delicioso poder ancestral-Aun cuando sabia que solo se alimentaba de mi, me dolían sus palabras

-Si no te lleno, puedes ir con mas chicas, la verdad no me importa

-Ya he ido con otras chicas, no tenias que pedirlo, se que soy libre-comenzó a desvestirme

-Veo me alegra-la primera vez tal vez lo haya disfrutado, pero su trato tan frió y tosco hizo que cada vez fuera menos placentero

-Ya no me deseas-se detuvo para mirarme fijamente

-Acaso tengo que fingir que me gusta

-Si eso me alegraría-lo dijo en tono de burla, era tan prepotente, se creía irresistible

-Tratare, siempre he sido una buena actriz

-De repente actúas muy fría, no te avergonzaba que te viera desnuda

-Ya pase las impresiones del primer momento

-Entiendo-Todo siguió con normalidad, el se alimento y yo quede terriblemente agotada, luego de eso se fue, seguramente a seguir alimentándose

Como pude me levante y agarre el báculo que Lilith me regalo, el poder de Rin no saldría nunca de mi cuerpo, ya me había aceptado como su portadora, la única opción que tenia era transformarlo, a mi voluntad, había una hermosa pluma de ángel en la esfera del báculo lo que me permitía manejar un poco el elemento mas sagrado, el aire, si lo combinaba con la luz y hacia mio su poder, podría proteger a Rin y unirme a su lucha, ademas esta noche por fin los Hatsune se librarían del contrato de hace tantos años atrás, y esta guerra prometía ser la ultima

* * *

><p><strong>(Rinto)<strong>

Luego de haber dejado a Lenka a salvo en casa, me dirigí a recoger a Miku y ambos fuimos al bosque de transilvania como lo ordenaron, inicialmente casi no recurrieron a nosotros, Miku estaba encerrada en una torre y yo la vigilaba, lo siguiente fue una misión para despojar a mi Hija del poder que le había regalado Luka, incluso me prometieron que así no le harían daño pero lo que ella llevaba a dentro era difícil de erradicar, falle en esa misión y con esa acción sentencie a mi pequeña, entre en una gran desesperación no podía salvarla, pero todo cambio cuan Lilith me mando a llamar, propuso a Miku y a mi una alianza, para de una vez por todas poner en su sitio a estas criaturas, aceptamos todos los términos que ella exigió, con su poder como la reina de los vampiros y demonios, venceríamos

**-Flash Back-**

_-Para que todo salga bien, es necesario liberar a los Hatsune del contrato-_Lilith saco un cuchillo morado

_-Es imposible, cualquier demonio podría ser el portador del contrato-_Yo la recibí pero como sabría a quien matar

-_Yo ya se quien es-_Mando a llamar a su primera hija, Meiko era una sucubo, bastante hermosa había heredado varios rasgos de su madre siendo una de las máximas autoridades y la única sucubo con autorización de permanecer en la tierra-_Meiko después de una larga investigación comprobó el portador del contrato_

_-Yo te guiare_

**-Fin(Flash Back)-**

Meiko vino a buscarme bastante tarde, me subí malhumorado al carruaje pues cada momento contaba, ella solo invento una vaga y mal elaborada excusa y ordeno al jinete que nos llevara a la junta de esa tarde, cuando llegamos pude apreciar que faltaban varios nobles del consejo, al parecer ya estaban camino a la guerra, busque con miedo si el demonio que buscaba se había quedado y suspire aliviado al ver la cabellera dorada de Akaito Akita

-con pocos testigos, sera aun mas fácil

-Si, al parecer la buena fortuna nos sonríe, acércate cuando me veas hablando con el-Asentí y me escondí entre las sombras, de la gran construcción medio destruida de un coliseo romano y espere, aquella asamblea iba a demorar

-¿Que haces?-me gire y me encontré con el reflejo de mi hija, pero este ser era impuro, Len Kagamine, al verlo me di cuenta que estaba sorprendido por mi presencia allí, mi plan acaso fracasaría

-Meiko me pidió que la acompañara

-Entiendo, suerte-El se alejo, dejando el coliseo aun cuando la junta apenas iba a la mitad, entonces luego de unos minutos lo entendí, pasaron los minutos y la Junta acabo Meiko seductoramente se llevo al demonio a un lugar privado dejando atrás a los guardias de el, no fue difícil acercarme y de una estocada fuerte y precisa clave la daga morada en su corazón, fue un golpe preciso y rápido, de inmediato callo al suelo muerto, su pecho se ilumino brevemente y el sello del contrato se rompió, _era libre _

**Continuara**

**Dianis Mar: **Que bien que fuera de tu agrado :3

**Cathy-chan: **No soy fan de los finales completamente felices, y con este capitulo se nota que ya esta llegando a su fin el fick, pronto publicare el final de este fick junto con otro, :3 y bueno ya sabes que es Kaito y te pregunto te agradaría, que su primera vez fuera con kaito, no te puedo asegurar nada, pero era parte del trato, gracias por tus comentarios

**Guest: **Me alegra que te guste, estoy dando lo mejor por darle un buen final

**Fea-Chan: **Trato de actualizar con frecuencia, disfruta el Fick


	20. Todo o NADA

**Aqui el penultimo capitulo de este fick de ya 2 años creo xd en pocos dias el final y epilogo, perdon por que el romance ha estado bastante dejado de lado, tal vez haga un prologo o el capitulo final lo reviva un poco no se déjenme leer novelas románticas a ver que se me ocurre xd, muchos datos de este capitulo son reales, lugares y seres mitologicos **

**Capitulo 20: Todo o Nada**

Todo comenzó aquella mañana de lunes, los niños se preparaban para estudiar y los adultos para trabajar, como todas las semanas, no era un día especial o una fecha escalofriante como un martes 13 o cosas por ese estilo, ninguno de los mortales, simples y banales de ese planeta se imaginaban que algo malo sucedería, pero ese día sin el conocimiento de nadie en especial, comenzó a temblar en todas partes, desconcertando y alertando a los sismologos mas prestigiosos en su oficio, pero todo dejo de ser un desastre natural masivo para dar paso a un desastre sobrenatural, de las armas y armaduras de los museos de todo el mundo comenzaron a salir espectros, por las grietas del piso empezó a salir plasma

Los sátiros persiguieron a las mujeres que se encontraban en los alrededores o en pequeñas comunidades cerca a los bosques, unas que otras ninfas cantaban y engatusaban a los hombres con sus encantos, estampidas de hermosos unicornios azotaban las ciudades, saltando encima de los autos, hiriendo y hasta matando a los conductores y transeúntes, al final de esas estampidas estaban los centauros, con sus lanzas y flechas terminaban el trabajo de los unicornios, de los pantanos salían basiliscos que con sus garras y veneno mataban a los habitantes de comunidades cercanas a pantanos, pescadores y cualquier turista que pasara por los alrededores, por los suburbios o pequeñas ciudades se podían sentir los pasos torpes de algunos cíclopes, que destruían todo a su paso, los humanos que sobrevivieron a estos grandes azotes, se refugiaron

Las ninfas y elfos comenzaron a expandir los bosques y varias comunidades de arboles ent se establecieron para vigilar el gran bosque que se tragaba la civilización y desarrollo de los humanos, los sobrevivientes humanos fueron capturados por gigantes de dos cabezas y encerrados en un castillo hecho de dríadas que fortalecían sus ramas para que los humanos no escaparan custodiado exteriormente por dos grandes monstruos, una Hidra y un Minotauro e interiormente por ogros

En una base secreta en el desierto, se encontraban la familia Hatsune y Mengurine, ademas de ciertos demonios y seres interplanares, que seguían a Lilith o solo no apoyaban lo que hacían aquellos seres mitológicos, llegaron la Valquirias montadas en sus hermosos pegasos dando un informe, ellas habían sido mandadas por Odin para que reprendiera a esas criaturas rebeldes, pues los humano merecían la tierra según el criterio de los dioses, ademas de que había puesto a dispocision las almas que descansaban en el Valhalla de los mas grandes guerreros que murieron en batallas

Brunilda bajo de su pegaso y comenzó con el informe de guerra-En el agua Krakens, sirenas, hipocampos, ondinas y como líder un gran y monstruoso leviatan color turquesa, vigilaban las superficies liquidas de la tierra, ademas de que todo parece haber sido tomado por la naturaleza, tanto la civilización como los humanos

-Eso sera un problema, aun cuando venzamos, los humanos serán considerablemente reducidos de numero, ademas de ser difícil volver a establecer el frágil curso económico de las naciones-Miku la cabeza de los Hatsune estaba sentada en el centro de la mesa, mientras coloreaba con un marcador, las zonas perdidas en un gran mapamundi

-Ademas corremos el riesgo de que esas criaturas se apareen con los humanos, manchando así la raza-Lilith se lamento ante la posible perdida

-Eso no sera problema, si tus sucubos, extraen esperma de los humanos, podríamos almacenarlo-Todos los presentes apoyaron la idea de Rin, aun cuando sus padres seguían vivos había tomado el puesto de la cabeza de los Mengurine

-Pero Rin, el castillo esta vigilado, por todas partes, no podría poner en peligro así a mis pequeñas-lloriqueo Lilith, Len entro en la sala con una caja de madera, todos lo miraron intrigados

-Estas piedras, engañara a esas criaturas-Len mostró las pequeñas gemas amarillas-Esconderán la apariencia de las sucubos, serán simples humanas y no llamaran la atención de los ogros o criatura externa que vigile el castillo

Así lo hicieron, exactamente 24 sucubos tomaron una piedra-¿Como se infiltraran?-Cuestiono Miku, mirando el mapamundi-No hay lugar que escape de su control, no creerán que 24 humanas aparecieran de la nada, con toda el área ya cepillada

-Tal vez deberíamos utilizar alguna fuerza mas-Lilith miro a todos los presentes pero no se le ocurrió nada

-Que tal un genio djinn, su plano elemental lo ayudara a infiltrar a las sucubos-Esta vez había hablado Rui una gran conocedora de los planos elementales

-Aun con ese poder, solo podría transportar una o dos-Len hizo cuentas en su mente-y tal vez cada tres semanas, seria muy lento

-Tal vez la ayuda de algo mas oscuro...-Miku miro fijamente a las ventanas que nos daban una vista panorámica de nuestro alrededor, el desierto del sahara no podía ser corrompido por la magia de ellos por eso nuestra base estaba ahí aunque debía admitir que el calor era abrumador pero teníamos que huir de esas bestias después de todo eramos la amenaza numero uno en ese momento, cuando el contrato se rompió, una señal de alarma se disparo y antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo, mas de 50 diferentes criaturas del bosque rodearon a Miku con miles de ramas casi ahogándola, Kaito sintió ese cambio en el flujo de energía y juntos la salvamos cortando, Kaito al absorber un poco de mi poder, pudo crear una espada que corto todo de una sola cuchillada y escalando las ramas llegamos a la cima y allí planeamos lo mas lejos posible de ese bosque, ya bastante lejos al aterrizar en tierra firme un carruaje nos esperaba junto con mi padre Rinto y Len

Ya no ocultábamos nada, sin mentiras ni mascaras, nuestras intenciones y acciones eran claras ahora, esos seres infernales, no tenían planeado solo educar a los humanos, querían este maravilloso mundo para ellos solos, habían llegado a desafiar a los propios dioses, así que podíamos imaginarnos en la gravedad de la guerra que estaba a punto de desatarse, pero Zeus nos va a brindar la ayuda de los titanes, lo cual nos daría clara ventaja pero aun así ellos ahora tenían la ventaja y nuestra prioridad era asegurar el destino de la humanidad y también de cada ser existente, ese era el deseo de todos los dioses, ver una gran y épica guerra mas allá de las egoístas y triviales guerras humanas, _una guerra por todo o nada _

**Continuara**

**Dianis Mar: **Tratare de darle un final apropiado, espero lo disfruten :3

**Cathy-chan: **Bueno cada criatura descrita, son de diferentes mitologías, puedes buscarlas a todas para darte una idea, un sucubo e incubo son seres sexuales que se alimentan de los actos sexuales con humanos o cualquier otro ser o solo se su semilla, también Lilith es la reina de los demonios, la primera sucubo, es una historia muy interesante xd, trate de actualizar lo mejor que pude pero armar escenarios apocalípticos con hadas no fue buena idea, reescribí esto 5 veces, disfrútalo

**Fea-Chan: **Si el romance ha estado un poco off, no se como revivirlo xd


	21. El Final de un Ciclo

**Bien deje algunas dudas en el capitulo anterior pero entiendan apenas la criaturas se vieron amenazadas empezaron la devastacion en un lapso de 24 horas asi que todo paso rapido, lo siento por eso tratare de resolverlas en este capitulo, sin mas el cap Final, ya complete otro de mis fick que deje, también demore en actualizar ya que quería hacer una narración un poco apocaliptica, ademas he estado pensando en uno nuevo fick espero les agrade la idea :3**

**Capitulo 21: El final de un Ciclo**

Nuestros primeros planes fueron fracasos totales solo alguno que otro funciono, no hay nada que se les escape, la frustración nos agobiaba a todos los de la junta, pero aun cuando yo era la salvadora, no tenia ninguna idea, mi poder no vencería a ese gran ejercito, mis ideas se acabaron y poco a poco también mis esperanzas-_"Como las venceré"-_mi cabeza estaba hecha un lió, salí de la base, esta tal vez es la noche mas fría que había experimentado desde que llegamos y nos establecimos, me dispuse a tomar mi moto emprendiendo una carrera a lo largo y ancho del desierto

-¿Que haces tan tarde afuera?-Al escuchar la voz de Len pare abruptamente mi carrera

-Necesitaba despejar mi mente-al quitarme el casco pude ver mejor en la penumbra de la noche

-Lo entiendo, no te sientas mal, nadie tiene una estrategia, tampoco esperan que tu seas la que solucione todo

-Te equivocas, yo soy la que quiero que confíen en mi para solucionarlo

-No te presiones así-Suspiro y se rasco la cara, me di cuenta que tenia ojeras

-¿Ha sido duro infiltrar a las sucubos?

-Un poco, creo que no he dormido en una semana...pero igual es excitante ver las citas nocturnas de las sucubos, vale la pena

-Eres a veces muy obsceno

-Soy un demonio, es mi naturaleza

-Cuando todo esto termine, espero no volver a tratar con demonios-No era malagradecida, agradecía la ayuda de cada demonio que seguía a Lilith, en especial a Len, eso explica un poco su doble moral, si Lilith estaba con los demonios de la noche, el como un fiel seguidor y/o esclavo de la reina demonio, tenia que estar con esas criaturas pero si Lilith las traicionaba cada sirviente también los traicionaba, todos eran como hormigas tras su reina

-Pensé que estarías atada para siempre a Kaito

-No es Miku la que esta atada, pero quisiera ayudarla para liberarse de ese incubo

-Veo, entonces aun tengo una oportunidad contigo

-Claro que no Len, como podría confiar en ti, después de todo lo que haz hecho-No sabia que pensar de Len, sabia que el nunca traicionaría a Lilith por eso apenas su reina rompió la alianza con transilvania, el también lo hizo

-Tienes razón, de todos modos soy un demonio solo sirvo y soy fiel a mi reina, pero lo que te quede de vida podríamos compartirla

-Eso me garantizaría cerrarme las puertas del cielo

-Vamos en el infierno Lilith te recibirá y podrías convertirte en una demonio de élite, se ve que le agradas, en cambio en el cielo tu alma solo descansara hasta que renazcas en otro triste humano

-Es muy tentadora la oferta, seria como tu un hanyou

-Puede que no, mi madre era antes una humana, dijo que ella era una simple mortal por eso solo era mitad demonio, pero un alma tan poderosa como la tuya seguro sera una poderosa demonio

-Igual mi destino es perecer en esta guerra, así que confió en que Lilith no me dejara sufrir en sus tierras-Len me miro con algo triste

-Si, espero que esta sea la ultima guerra-Estuvimos charlando un rato hasta que sentimos los pasos torpes de cíclopes

-Nos encontraron, alertemos a los demás antes de que pasen la frontera-Encendí mi Moto y la acelere a todo su poder, apenas llegamos a la base nos dieron un informe bastante desalentador

-Estamos rodeados, invocaron a las tres serpientes elementales faltantes y ellas están agrietando la barrera de protección

-Ya tenemos esperma humano de sobra y crías humanas, ordenemos a los titanes que acaben con todo-Rui llego con la Valquirias y detrás de ellas el ejercito de las almas del Valhalla

-Claro que no, la diversidad de las criaturas se vera afectada, podría desequilibrar el mundo que conocemos-Miku estaba en contra de exterminarlos a todos, pero mientras mas tomaban ventaja, nos dejaban con menos posibilidades, ademas que importaba, las criaturas importantes los dioses tenían ejemplares puros en el Olimpo, matar a los impuros de la tierra no iba a ser problema

-Miku ya dejemos de pensar en eso, la diversidad de monstruos y humanos se vera afectada por igual, ademas del atraso de miles de años, ya no queda nada que proteger, acabaremos con todo, ¡y este mundo sera de nuevo un lienzo en blanco!-Rui y Miku estaban de nuevo en sus airadas discusiones, esta vez Miku se quebro

-No quiero, no quiero, no podemos volver a empezar-Rui se calma y abraza a Miku en ese tiempo juntas había florecido la amistad entres las dos familias, una sincera y esta vez inquebrantable

-Empezaremos juntos-Varios de nuestros familiares se acercaron y se abrazaron, yo lo vi alejada me alegraba saber que al fin una enemistad tan grande se acabara, lastima tendría que dejarlos y me entristecía la idea de no volverlos a ver

-Rin, acaso no estas feliz-La voz de mis padres me tomo por sorpresa

-Ahora estoy en la batalla, no deberíamos desconcentrarnos...-Mis padres me abrazaron y empezaron a llorar, ellos sabían que no vería el final de este ciclo-...no estén tristes, mi sacrificio no sera en vano-luego de calmarnos un poco, decidimos terminar con todo aun cuando eso también nos incluyera

Lilith llamo a todos sus demonios y se dirigieron para atacar el castillo de esas criaturas, así debilitaríamos su ejercito-Nos vemos en el infierno Rin-No sabia por que pero esa despedida me daba esperanza muy al estilo de la reina de los demonios, junto a ellos fue el Titan del fuego, la mejor forma de acabar con un bosque era quemandolo

Me dirigí con toda mi familia, el ejercito de la Valquirias y los demás titanes a la frontera, ahí nos dimos cuenta que estaba la mayor parte del ejercito de esas criaturas, si los conteníamos lo suficiente, Lilith acabaría su cometido sin ningún contratiempo-Rin el ejercito en su mayoría son sensibles a la luz-Miku agarro mi mano-con un ataque juntas podremos acabar esto mas rápido-dicho y hecho, combinando nuestra fuerza dejamos todo el ejercito en meras cenizas, aunque trate de que Miku no utilizara todo su poder, no podía quedar vulnerable

Luego de unos minutos del gran ejercito de esas criaturas no quedo ni sus huesos, Len llego a máxima velocidad con otros demonios-El castillo como la mitad del gran bosque esta incinerado, las colonias de los Ent desaparecieron entre las llamas al igual que las dríadas, no hay mas amenazas por ese lado-

Lilith se llevo a todos nuestros aliados, súbditos, crías humanas y a toda mi familia al infierno mientras yo me quedaba con los titanes y terminaba de destruir el mundo, el fuego quemo toda la superficie, luego el mar se desemboco y lo cubrió todo juntos con grandes tormentas y huracanes que mataron cada ser vivo de la tierra, y así por dos semanas azote la tierra, no podía quedar nada vivo, luego de esos sucesos apocalípticos, la tierra quedo mas desolada que un desierto, ahí era donde participaba el titan de la tierra y yo, caminamos hasta llegar al centro del planeta, allí los dioses prepararon un altar para mi sacrificio al morir carnalmente mi poder de la luz y el de Luka regenerarían la tierra para que los seres vivos pudieran volver a habitarla

-Este sera el nuevo comienzo-suspire y me acosté en el altar, cerré mis ojos mientras observaba el cielo tan gris y oscuro, esa fue la ultima imagen que vi antes de ser absorbida por la tierra, este era _el final de un ciclo._

**_Fin_**

**Bien llegamos al final de este fick, era mas de aventura que de romance espero les haya gustado, y entienda lo corto de la batalla, pues dos portadoras con mas efectivas que una xd mas rápido derrotan a sus enemigos, bueno espero entiendan Lilith es de verdad la reina de los demonios gogleenla, la verdadera primera mujer de Adan, los sucubos e incubos no los invente de verdad existen, en unos días pondré el prologo **

**Dianis Mar: **Si ya habra RinxLen xd aunque este fick era mas de aventura

**Guest: **Si me salte mucho de un cap al otro pero crei que lo habia dejado claro, Rin no escapo de Kaito y Len no volvio a ser fiel a Rin, el es fiel a su reina

**Cathy-Chan:** Que bien que te haya gustado los capitulos, espero disfrutes leyendo el final

**Carolinewoman: **No se salto sucesos, pero es como para explicarlo, todo sucedió en un día, si lees con atención te darás cuenta, que bien que me saliera super :3


	22. Prologo

**Bueno ya llegamos ahora si al final un pequeño pero romántico prologo, espero les guste y gracias por sus comentarios y seguir este pequeño fick, espero todos lo hayan disfrutado :3**

**Prologo: Un Nuevo ciclo**

La tierra había sido purificada y en honor al nuevo comienzo de la humanidad, los dioses donaron animales de granja mas útiles, plantas exóticas, ademas de los obsequios ayudaron a construir edificaciones y templos para su adoración, y poco a poco la humanidad fue avanzando, pero ahora no de la forma tecnológica de otros tiempos, era un avance mas espiritual

-Miku, ¿Que pintas?-Se acerco una mujer de ya 45 años, cabellos largo de color negro y ojos dorados

-A Rin, quiero ponerla en el Hall de la fama-La pintora era ya una mujer de avanzada edad, su cabello aguaverde había perdido un poco su brillo y color, pero sus ojos seguían tan brillantes como siempre

-Aun la recuerdas tan vividamente, hace tanto ya de su muerte, que he olvidado parte de su rostro

-Sus recuerdos siempre están frescos en mi mente, ademas ella no murió renació en un cuerpo eterno

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Un noche Mikuo dejo de visitarme

-Pensé que estabas atada a el, hasta después de tu muerte

-Si, pero Rin pago mi deuda y cuando muera podre ir al cielo

-Quieres decir, que Rin no fue al cielo

-No estoy muy segura-Miku termino el cuadro agregando sauces sin hojas y de un color blanco muy puro e iluminado

La pintora no los había inventado, ellos estaban en un pequeño claro el cual era rodeado por estos peculiares arboles, y en el centro había una estatua de la misma madera de aquellos sauces, esa figura tenia las mismas medidas y características que la fallecida Rin, allí en ese hermoso claro se encontraba la tumba de ella y mas abajo de todo se encontraba su refugio

-Los humanos se están multiplicando bastante rápido, casi parecen conejos, que envidia-Lilith canturreaba de forma lasciva

-Aun cuando sean ya bastante, los dioses no nos dejan salir a comer-Las sucubos e incubos se quejaban pues escaseaba la comida y estaban muy débiles

-wah es cierto-Se lamento la reina de los demonios-Rin no puedes convencer a los dioses, después e todo te deben un favor

-Reina mía, pronto podremos volver a emerger, no debería gastar mi favor en algo que pronto sucederá

-Tienes razón, pero pocos humanos se masturban, hay poca comida para mis súbditos

-Hablare con ellos, tal vez los ablande-Terminaron su charla y Rin fue de nuevo a su refugio, ahora era una demonio de alta stripe y la cabeza de la familia Akita, tenia un puesto entre las 13 familias mas poderosas del infierno, su harem personal y miles de riquezas, aunque a veces extrañaba a sus padres y demás familiares, pero todo tiene su fin y aquí era inmortal

Entro tranquilamente a su casa y fue recibida por Len que vestía un traje de marinero-Bienvenida a casa-el demonio era tan tierno, le encantaba hacerle el amor mientras vestía esos preciosos trajes, era mas sensual que cuando estaba desnudo

-Camino a casa compre mas trajes para ti-lo abrace mientras le quitaba su camisa-quiero estrenarlos lo antes posible-mientras lo desvestía se entretuvo con sus pezones los cuales eran muy sensibles y le arrancaban suaves gemidos al pequeño demonio

-Lo que desea mi ama-sabia que tenia que atender a los demás demonios que ahora eran sus juguetes sexuales, pero quería a Len para ella sola, ya cuando quedara satisfecha de el, iría con Mikuo y Kaito, después de todo ahora tenia mucho tiempo para disfrutarlo con aquellos sexys demonios

**_Fin_**

**Bueno el prologo pues es la etapa del nuevo comienzo mas como una época de luz un mundo ideal xd, bueno aquí muestro que nuestra heroína tiene su propio harem, que envidia :3 el mejor final posible, algo distinto a esos finales de los dos juntos por siempre aunque bueno un poco de LenxRin, espero les guste este prologo me divertí escribiendo y este es el fin pronto verán mas de mi xDDD, esperaba con este fick alcanzar los 100 comentarios eso me haría feliz :3**

**Dianis Mar: **Igual ahora si es fiel a Rin, y espero te guste esa escena xd no pongo lemmons ese no es mi fuerte, tal vez luego haga un pequeño one-shot con esta pareja en ese genero Hentai, pero mientras tanto disfruta de esa escena

**Uzumita: **Todo llega a su fin yo también extrañare escribir un nuevo cap todas las semanas y gracias, me agrada los comentarios a veces me animan a no dejar de escribir, y ya aclare este fick era mas de aventura queria salir del romance un poco pero ahi deje las pequeñas escenas de amor :3

**Cathy-Chan:** No lo dije, pensé que seria obvio con la charla que tuvo con Len, ademas quería dejarlos en suspenso xd, no se este fick trate de no darle tantos matices románticos por el hecho de que Len era mas un demonio sexual, me alegra al fin darle un final perdón por mantenerte en suspenso por 1 años xd, espero el final sea de tu agrado si hubiera mas afecto se hubiera manchado el objetivo de este fick espero lo entiendas gracias por tus comentarios


End file.
